The Package
by Tyku
Summary: A big box is mysteriously dropped off at my door and addressed to me, the only problem is that in the box are the sand siblings, the former rookie nine, their sensei, Sai, Team Gai, and the Akatsuki and they're all 6 inch chibis! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 2

The Package

Summary: One day, a package is dropped off at my house. After opening it, I discover the Akatsuki, the former nine rookie genin, their sensei, Sai, team Gai, and the sand siblings all in the package. They're all Shippuden version. There are only two problems; they're all in Chibi form and 6 inches tall. Can you say trouble?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters or anything else you might recognize.

Warning: OOCness, OCs, Crack Pairings, and Pairings with Naruto characters and OCs.

A/N: Black Zetsu talks in bold, white Zetsu talks like everyone else. I came up with this story after reader one that was similar. I got inspired and I thought something like this would be fun and might help me out of my massive writer's block. R&R please!

Chapter One: The Box

I was sitting on my couch listening to the music station on my TV and playing on my laptop when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and reluctantly got up after setting my laptop down beside me. I walked to the door, half-expecting one of my friends to be at the door. The only thing I saw was a big box. I bent down to see who it was addressed to and who sent it. It was certainly addressed to me, but there was no return address. 'That's weird; I haven't ordered anything in awhile…' I thought, dragging the box inside and closing the door. I ran to the kitchen to get a butter knife and when I came back, I heard voices coming from the box.

"Get us out of here!" One of the voices yelled.

"GET US THE FUCK OUT OF THIS FUCKING BOX!" Another voice yelled.

"Okay, either there are people in the box or I've finally snapped…" I said to myself, and then started to cut open the box. After I open the box, I saw a shitload of Naruto plushies at the bottom.

"What are you looking at?" The Kiba plushie asked.

"I've gone insane, I'm hearing plushies talk." I said with a sigh.

"We're not plushies!" The Kibe plushie yelled again.

"You guys are obviously the cast of Naruto and have been shrunk to 6 inch chibis and sent to my world," I explained, looking at all of them. I reached into the box and pulled out Naruto and Sai.

"Do you have ramen in this world?" Naruto asked, looking up at me.

"We have all kinds of food, ramen is one of those." I told him and laughed when his eyes lit up and he grinned his trademark grin.

"Do you have books to help me fit in here?" Sai asked, looking a little embarrassed.

"You won't need them, Sai. Just try to relax and don't kill anyone." I told him, setting him and Naruto down on the couch. I then picked up Sasuke so no one would kill him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Fine then, I'll put you back into the box to be killed." I told him and laughed when his eyes lit up with fear.

"No! I don't want to die!" Sasuke yelled, clutching to my arm.

"Wow, that was completely OOC! I made Sasuke here act un-Uchiha like!" I yelled in victory and set him down on the end table by the couch. "You'll be safe there."

"Sasuke! Come back to the Leaf Village!" Naruto yelled in his direction.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled back, going to the corner farthest away from the couch and sitting down. I pulled Kakashi and Sakura out of the box next.

"Put me down by Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded.

"No, Sasuke needs to stay safe." I told her, putting her down by Naruto and Sai.

"Do you have Icha Icha Paradise books here? I seem to have misplaced mine…" Kakashi said.

"No, we don't. I'm sorry Kakashi." I told him, feeling a little sad when he bent his head down in defeat. I patted him gently on the head and set him down on the couch by his team.

"How do you know our names?" Shino asked when I pulled him and Kiba out of the box.

"You guys are part of an anime/manga in this world, I know all about you guys." I told him.

"Where's Akamaru?" Kiba asked frantically.

"I don't think he's here. I'm sorry, Kiba." I said, feeling bad. I set those two on the couch with the others and picked up Hinata and Kurenai.

"I demand you tell us your name now." Kurenai said, looking into my eyes.

"My name is Alyssa." I told her.

"H-hi A-alyssa-chan…." Hinata greeted.

"It's just Alyssa, no honorifics are used in this world," I said while putting the two girls done on the couch with the others. I picked up Choji and Shikamaru next.

"Do you have any food?" Choji asked, looking around the room to find any food.

"Yes, I have food and I will give you some after getting all of the Konoha ninja out of the box." I told him, look at Shikamaru and having to stifle my fangirl squeals. There were only 5 Naruto characters who could make me do a fangirl squeal: Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasori, and Pein. I controlled myself with Kakashi and Kiba, but I was going to lose it if I didn't get a break after Shikamaru.

"What are you looking at?" Shikamaru asked.

"You, obviously, you look so cute when you're tiny!" I yelled gleefully, having to stifle my giggles. I set those two down and picked up Asuma and Ino.

"Do you have a crush on Shikamaru or something?" Ino asked me.

"No, I don't, but I have a guy friend who has a crush on you and if you annoy me, I might just get him over here." I told Ino, laughing a little because it was true. (A/N: It really is, it's scary how much my guy friend likes Ino. I think there's something wrong with him.)

"Can you put me down next to Kurenai?" Asuma asked, looking over towards the woman he mentioned.

"Sure, Ino, you can go by your teammates." I told them, and then set them down where I said they would. I then pulled out Tenten and Neji.

"It seems fate has sent us into an unknown world. We mustn't question fate, of course." Neji told Tenten.

"Enough about fate, I need to find my weapons!" Tenten yelled, looking around frantically.

"Your weapons must be gone, I'll make you some fake ones that are safe to use in this world." I assured Tenten, she nodded in approval and I set those two down near the others. I groaned when I realized who I would have to pick up next, and then a light bulb lit up in my head. I picked up Rock lee and Gai, putting them over on the entertainment center before they could have make comments about 'youthfulness.' I then picked up Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara.

"Put me down." Gaara demanded.

"Be nice Gaara, she seems nice, so in case I'm wrong, you might want to be nice to her." Temari told him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure girls with big boobs are nice." Kankuro said. I sighed and put them down on the couch.

"Alright, I'm leaving you Akatsuki members in the box for right now while I go and get food." I told them, hurrying to the kitchen before Hidan could yell at me and call me a fucking bitch. I gathered Dango, Pocky, and Potato chips for them to eat. I did NOT want any of them having candy, especially Tobi. I poured the treats into three different bowls and walked back into the living room, putting the three bowls down on the couch. I turned my attention back to the box, but before I could get anyone out, I heard the familiar ringtone of "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold coming from my phone on the coffeetable. I immediately grabbed it and picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"HEY! Where are you!" I heard my friend Sara's voice say on the other side.

"I'm at my house, feel free to come over, my uncle's out of town on business, like always…" I said. (A/N: My uncle is seriously off on business trips for awhile, he's hardly ever home these days because of how busy his company is.)

"Sweet! Do you think I could sleep over?" Sara asked.

"I'll have to call my uncle, but it'll probably be a yes. Oh and I have a HUGE surprise for you when you get here!" I told her, remembering she was Hidan fangirl.

"Alright, I'll be over in ten minutes!" Sara said, hanging up on her end. I put down the phone and went back to the box, taking Pein and Konan out of the box.

"Do you have any Paper I could use to make origami with?" Konan asked.

"Yes I do, I love making origami animals." I told her with a smile.

"You shall refer to me as Pein-sama or Fearless Leader." Pein told me.

"I'll call you Pein-sama." I told him, setting Konan and him down on the coffee table. I then remember I needed to call my uncle, so I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number.

"Yes?" I heard his deep voice ask on the other side.

"Hey Uncle Allen! Do you think Sara could sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, have fun, kiddo." He said.

"Thanks! Oh and you remember the Naruto cast from that anime I showed you?" I asked.

"No problem and yes I do." He told me.

"Well, they magically came to our door earlier and they're 6 inch chibis! Can I keep them?" I asked, knowing he probably thought it was a joke.

"Sure, sure, now I have to go, kiddo. I'll see you in a month when I get back." He said with a laugh and hung up. I pumped my fist in the air with a feeling of victory. I then picked up Kisame and Itachi.

"Do you have a swimming pool?" Kisame asked.

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, the same response as Sasuke, but I let it slide because I like Itachi more than Sasuke. I set them down by their leader and pulled out Tobi and Zetsu.

"HI ALYSSA-CHAN!" Tobi squealed in a high pitch voice.

"It's just Alyssa and please be a little quieter, Tobi." I told him.

"Okay, Tobi will be quieter for Alyssa because Tobi's a good boy!" He said happily.

"What will we eat? I'm hungry." Zetsu told me.

"I'll feed you some raw meat from the fridge." I told him, setting him and Tobi down by the others.

"Hey bitch! Get me the fuck out of here!" Hidan swore at me.

"I was just about to grab you and Kakuzu, so shut the fuck up, bastard." I told him, pulling out him and Kakuzu.

"Do you have any money I could count so I don't have to put up with this idiot?" Kakuzu asked me and I nodded with a laugh, setting them down by the other Akatsuki members. I was preparing myself not to squeal when I saw Sasori. I picked him and Deidara up and they were in a heated argument about art.

"Art is a bang, un!" Deidara argued.

"Art is eternal, brat." Sasori retorted.

"Bang, un!"

"Eternal!"

"Bang, un!"

"Eternal, brat!"

"Bang, un!"

"Knock it off! Art is both eternal and a bang. If you say art is a bang, then it is also eternal, because the explosion may be there one moment and gone the next, but it is eternally etched into your mind. If you say art is eternal, then it is also a bang because the basic materials are there one minute and gone the next when you complete the work of art." I told the two artists. They both looked at me and then at each other.

"I guess you're right, hmm." Deidara said, looking deep in thought. I put Sasori and Deidara down and went to the kitchen to get the raw meat for Zetsu.

"Here's your food, Zetsu." I said, putting a plate of meat on the table in front of him. My uncle and I always had meat in the house because we had barbecues all the time during the summer when he was home. There was a knock on the door, so I went to go answer.

"Hey big sister!" Sara greeted me with a hug as soon as I opened the door. I smiled at her and waved to her dad who was out in his car, making sure Sara got inside safely. Her dad then pulled out of the driveway and took off back to his house.

"So what do you want to do first, Sara?" I asked her.

"Let me see the surprise!" Sara demanded.

"Alright, alright." I agreed, closing the door and pulling Sara towards the coffee table.

"Where is it?" Sara asked, looking around.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I told her, she did as she was told and I picked Hidan. I put a finger to my lips telling him to be quiet and he listened. I set him in Sara's hands. "Okay, open your eyes."

"AWWWWW! SO CUTE!" Sara squealed. Everyone covered their ears.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt, bitch!" Hidan yelled at Sara.

"OMJ! HE TALKS!" Sara squealed more.

"Sara, please stop squealing. He's the real Hidan, just 6 inches tall and in chibi form." I told her.

"Seriously?" She yelled in a high-pitch voice. She then looked around the room and saw the rest of the Naruto Chibis.

"Yep, seriously." I said, picking up Pein.

"You are to refer to me as Pein-sama." He told Sara. Sara nodded and held Hidan close to her, she was a Hidan fangirl after all.

"I just realized something, sooner or later; these guys will need to take a bath." I told Sara.

"That's right, why don't we give them a bath later tonight?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, we can do that; only after they've eaten some food." I told her, going into the kitchen and taking food out of the cabinet.

"AWWWWW! GAARA IS SO CUTE!" I heard Sara squeal from the other room.

"OI BITCH! I'M RIGHT HERE! I'M WAY HOTTER THAN HE IS!" I heard Hidan yell back.

"You wish you were, Hidan." I heard Kakuzu chuckle. I sighed and started making ramen for all of them. This was going to be a long night…

~End of Chapter one~

A/N: So what did you guys think? I really appreciate feedback from my readers. I told my actually friend, Sara about this and she couldn't believe it. We both LOVE to write fanfictions, I think I got her writing them. I've been writing fanfictions for awhile, just never posted any because I like to write them for myself to enjoy that way I don't have to deal with people criticizing me. I'm past that now.

QOC: Who is your favorite Naruto character, and why?


	2. Chapter 3

The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: I think I'm starting to get more into this story. I just need a few more OC's in order to move the thought train along, since some of my friends don't even bother to watch or read Naruto anymore and some that did have left my life, those two are the ones who made me have a crush on Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasori. One of my now ex-friends is like both Kiba and Shikamaru and he said that I was most like a combination of Hinata and Sakura, hell, he even put me in as 'Hinata' in his phone. My other ex-friend is most like Sasori and says that I'm more like a combination of Temari and Konan. Which is why my favorite crack pairings are KibaXSakura, ShikamaruXHinata, and SasoriXKonan/SasoriXTemari. Sorry for drabbling on like this. I just get like this when I think of those two. I really miss them and I know they probably don't miss me. I will be updating whenever I finish a story and proofread it, but I don't know how far I'll take this story yet, but I will have over 10 chapters. On another note, this story will remain in First-person POV with little to no POV changes. Anyway, I still need more OC's so please submit some! Well, R&R please! Enjoy =]

Chapter Two: Trouble

I had just finished making dinner when I realized I needed to go and get the cups from my Japanese tea sets in order for them the Chibis to eat anything. It was going to be such a drag to carry all of those tea cups down. I headed up the stairs to go to my study where I kept all my little knick-knacks.

"Alyssa! Where are you going?" I heard Sara ask from downstairs.

"Yeah! Get back here and give us some fucking food, bitch!" I heard Hidan yell.

"I'm getting my Japanese tea cups so that you actually can eat!" I yelled back to Hidan.

"Do you need help?" Sara offered.

"Yeah, I really do!" I shouted back my answer.

"Be right up!" Sara called.

"What the fuck! Don't fucking put me down!" Hidan's yelling could be heard again.

"Just go and help your friend." Gaara told Sara and Sara listened after putting Hidan and Gaara down on the end table in the living room.

"In here!" I called to Sara when I heard her come up the stairs.

"Alright, why don't we use the tray to bring them down?" Sara suggested. I nodded and picked up the lap tray from behind the desk. (A/N: You know, one of the trays that has the walls on the side and the handles and the legs at the bottom? Yeah, it's that.)

"Alright, let's take this downstairs." I told Sara after I put the last cup down. I had eight different Japanese tea sets that my uncle got me each time he went to Japan over the years.

"Be very careful, Alyssa." Sara warned when she saw me lift the tray off the desk I had set it on. She knew that I was kind of a klutz when I wasn't careful.

"I'm fine." I told her, rolling my eyes. 'She probably thinks I'll drop it. Please, as if I'd drop anything as precious to me as these.' I thought. I had successfully made it down the stairs without dropping the tray and made it into the kitchen. Sara let out a sigh of relief when I had set the try down onto the countertop. She began to pour ramen into each of the tea cups whil I went to get everyone.

"Alright, I think that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hidan, and Temari should get their food first, so I'm taking those four with me. I'll be back for another set of four soon. So be patient, especially you, Sasori." I told all of them, glancing at Sasori.

"Fine, I'll try to be patient. For some reason, I'm no longer a puppet and turned into a human when we were strangely transported here." He explained to me.

"FUCK YEAH! I GET TO EAT FIRST BITCHES!" Hidan voiced his opinion.

"When will Tobi get his food, Alyssa-chan?" Tobi asked, using the honorific even though it wasn't necessary, but I guess you can't break old habits.

"I'll get you, Kakashi, Gaara, and Chouji next, okay Tobi?" I asked him.

"Sounds great, Alyssa-chan!" He said at an impossible high pitch. I swear the only one who could reach a higher pitch and was a guy, was Justin Beiber. I hate that stupid little pest. I swear if his voice doesn't get worse after he finally hits puberty, there are going to be some problems involving me cutting out my own eardrums. I took the four into the kitchen and set them down on the table. Sara placed a tea cup and toothpicks in front of them. I laughed a little at the fact they had to use toothpicks for chopsticks.

"Why don't I get the other four?" Sara suggested.

"Nah, why don't you spend a little time and get acquainted with your immortal hottie?" I asked her teasingly, laughing when her face got red.

"Well, why don't you stay here and get acquainted with your deer hottie?" Sara asked me, indicating Shikamaru.

"Because I'm going to get my book worm hottie and your red haired hottie." I told her over my shoulder when I left the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?" Hidan yelled, not understanding what that whole thing was about.

"It's a thing that us girl friends do, we make fun of each other-not hurting each other's feelings, of course-by teasing the other about who they are a fangirl of." Sara explained, still blushing from earlier. I heard her from the doorway and laughed a little before going to pick up Tobi from the coffee table, Gaara from the end table, and Kakashi and Chouji from the couch.

"Yay! Thank you very much for letting Tobi eat next, Alyssa-chan! Tobi can't wait to talk to Sara-chan! Even though Sara-chan does scare Tobi a little bit…" Tobi said, making me laugh. It's funny, I've laughed more today than I have for the past few months. 'Stupid Jose and Logan…' I said inside my head. Jose and Logan both stabbed me in the back and left my life when I was fifteen. I'm still mentally scared from them; that's the only reason why I keep thinking about them. The only reason why I haven't been laughing for the past few months is because they finally turned the friend I thought of as a little sister-besides Sara-against me. Jessi could always help me through a bad day, but with her gone, it's hard to find a reason to smile.

"What's wrong?" I heard Kakashi ask from my hand. I hadn't realized I stopped right after entering the kitchen.

"It's nothing." I lied, which is something I hate having to do. I didn't want people worrying about me; it was bad enough that my uncle constantly worried about me because he knew of the state my mind was in. I set those four down on the table and got tea cups and toothpicks for them.

"You can tell us anything, Alyssa." I heard Shikamaru say.

"There are some things I don't think you guys should have to worry about, I am one of those things." I told them, sitting down when I saw Sara head towards the door; she had already filled up all of the tea cups.

"Well, it's fine to have people worry about you. Otherwise, you can't change and move on." Temari told me. I gave her a weak smile and looked down at her with a sigh.

"I just don't like having people worry about me," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh! Tobi wants to know why Alyssa-chan's hair is like that!" Tobi squealed, well, maybe he squeaked, but it definitely was hitch-pitched and slowly killing my ear drums.

"I dyed it and have to keep dying it or else the color will fade and it won't look right," I said, "could you please try not to be so loud?"

"Oh, Tobi is sorry, he didn't know it annoyed Alyssa-chan…" Tobi said, looking down and sounding said.

"No, it's not like that Tobi! I just get headaches often and with you being loud makes it worse." I assured him.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked me, looking up a little.

"Of course Tobi is a good boy!" I said cheerfully.

"Yay! Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi cheered and went back to eating his food.

"Alright, I grabbed eight more." Sara told me as she walked in, having two on each shoulder and four in her hands. She had grabbed Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Kiba, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi. I made sure she put Itachi on the other side of the table.

"Alright, can you get the rest, too?" I asked her, looking tired.

"Okay, sure, I'll put them in the box and drag it in here." She said, making me smile at her.

"You two seem like sisters and not just friends…" Sasori told me, looking right into my eyes.

"Yeah, she thinks of me as her older sister and I think of her as my younger sister. Since both of us get along so well and neither of us have any real siblings. She has a brother, but they don't get along well and they're both adopted; they don't have the same parents, though." I explained to him and he nodded in understanding and went back to eating.

"Yo bitch! Give me some more fucking food!" Hidan demanded. I sighed and took his tea cup, filling it with ramen and giving it back to him. Hidan was slurping down his ramen, as was Naruto. It looked like they were having a contest. This went on for quite awhile; even as the others came into the kitchen and got their food. I heard a knock at the door and Sara got up.

"No, let me get it. I'm taking Kakashi with me, though." I informed her.

"Why are you taking me?" Kakashi asked, turning away from looking at the flower pattern on the cup.

"Because you looked bored, you're done eating, and I need company." I said as I grabbed him and left the kitchen to go into the living room and get the door. I grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"OMFJ! A KAKASHI PLUSHIE!" My friend Tempest squealed, which is something she normally never did.

"You reacted just like Sara did when she saw my Hidan plushie." I told her, laughing a little.

"So, am I not allowed in or something?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. It wasn't uncommon for Tempest to show up late at night, like tonight she showed up at 9 pm. I looked at her and smiled, she was wearing what she always wore, a black t-shirt, black jeans, and her black and red converse. Her hair was the same shoulder-length black hair with blood red tips that I remember from seeing her having at graduation.

"Yeah, come on in. There's something else I need to show you. Sara, get in here!" I yelled, turning away from Tempest before I yelled. I heard Sara run through the door and Sara's brown eyes met Tempest's silver ones.

"TEMPEST! I'm so glad you're here!" Sara yelled, running to give Tempest a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Sara." Tempest said, returning the hug and closing the door.

"Alright, Tempest, you have to believe me on this." I told her, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Okay, just tell me what you want me to believe." She said, looking back at me.

"Earlier today, I there was a box on my front porch and inside were the former nine rookie genin, their sensei, Sai, Team Gai, the sand siblings, and the Akatsuki. They were all 6 inches tall and in chibi form. Right Kakashi?" I informed her, then looked at Kakashi in my hands.

"She's telling the truth." Kakashi said, looking up at Tempest. Tempest's eyes went wide.

"Oh my Jashin… That is so fucking amazing!" Tempest said, taking Kakashi out of my hands.

"I guess it's safe to assume that you're also spending the night." Sara said to Tempest. Tempest nodded, her eyes going back to normal.

"Well, I'll go call my uncle. Sara, show Tempest the others in the kitchen." I told them and watched the walk into the other room before grabbing my cell phone and calling my uncle.

"What is it, kiddo?" Uncle Allan asked.

"Tempest showed up at the house." I told him.

"Oh, okay, she can sleep over." He told me, assuming that's what I was going to ask.

"It's scary how you know when I'm going to ask if Tempest can sleep over." I told him. "I'll let you go now, bye uncle."

"Wait, kiddo, how are you holding up?" Uncle Allan asked me, the concern in his voice.

"I'm doing fine. Even better now that my two best girl friends are over." I told him.

"Alright, talk to you later, kiddo. Please don't tear the house apart." He told me.

"You know I would never tear apart the house. Bye uncle, and remember Je suis un poisson!" I said, hanging up after I heard him chuckle.

"YO BLONDE BITCH! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND SAVE US!" I heard Hidan yell from the kitchen. I sighed and went into the room, seeing Hidan and Gaara being hugged by Sara. I looked over and saw Sasuke, Deidara, and Sai being hugged by Tempest. I never thought she'd react like that.

"Put them on the table or I will get the Fangirl beating stick and use it on you both." I told them and their faces paled. We randomly found a stick on Halloween night and there were these Sasuke fangirls attackin a Sasuke cosplayer and I had picked it up and threatened to beat the fangirls if they didn't leave the Sasuke alone. Sara and Tempest gently put the chibis they were holding down on the table.

"Would you really have gotten it?" Sara asked me, her eyes disbelieving.

"Yes I would've, especially if Tempest was holding Pein, Sasori, or Kakashi." I said, glancing at my two friends. Tempest and I both like Pein, Sasori, and Kakashi. We had contests to see who should have them and they ended up in ties. Tempest had three other Naruto guys she liked and I had two other, but Tempest knew that both those two Naruto guys reminded me of Jose and she didn't say anything.

"I think we should give them baths now…" Sara suggested.

"But we need clothes for them to change into…" Tempest said, looking at their dirty clothes.

"Well, I still have Barbie doll clothes because my uncle said he might give them to my cousins if he ever had any daughters." I told them.

"That might just work, but what happens if this is like a fanfiction and they end up growing to regular size in warm water?" Sara asked. Tempest smacked her on the back of the head and I face palmed.

"Don't be an idiot! That's only when they've turned into cats! Not Chibis!" Tempest yelled at Sara.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to yell, geez…" Sara said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Guys, just please don't cause so much trouble." I told them, no sooner had the words left my mouth had my mood changed. I sat down on a chair and held my head in my hands.

"Oh no! Please not now!" Sara pleaded, realizing what just happened. Tempest was the first to react and come to me and wrap her arms around me.

"What the fuck just happened to the blonde bitch?" Hidan asked.

"It appears to me that her mood has changed." Itachi said, feeling the aura in the room change.

"What a drag… Women are so troublesome…" Shikamaru voiced his opinion, earning a glare from the Naruto girls.

"B-b-but S-s-shikamaru, h-how c-can y-you s-say g-girls a-are tr-troublesome w-when y-you h-have n-no e-experience w-with a-a g-girl…?" Hinata asked. Everyone in the room besides me and Shikamaru burst into laughter. I started to laugh hysterically and had a feeling that there was going to be so much trouble tonight.

~~End of Chapter Two~~

A/N: So, what did you think? I can't believe I finished two chapters in the same day, let's see if I can do three! I think being able to do two chapters in one day is because I drank a lot of Monster and Mountain Dew and have been listening to my kickass playlist! I also slept over at the real Sara's house last night so that must've helped. Thank you, GrimmyRayne for submitting your OC Tempest to the story! You also helped me with this chapter by submitting your OC instead of making me have to use another one of my friends in this story against his will. Once again, thank you!

QOC: Who is your least favorite Naruto character and why?

Answer: My all-time favorite Naruto character would have to be Minato Namikaze. I just love him! He's awesome and amazing and it's so sand he had to die! I love how he has a logical thinking mind. We're both alike in that way, also with blonde hair and blue eyes. We're both contradictions, SMART BLONDES!

I love referring to myself as a contradiction. I think Smart Blondes are the biggest contradictions out there. It's better funny because I used to have a friend who was a dumb Asian so our friends use to ask us if we somehow switched minds before we were born and that's why I'm smart and she's dumb. Well, that's enough for now, Good bye everyone, Review please! WOOT! OVER 3,000 WORDS! 3,005 words!


	3. Chapter 4

The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize or the OC Tempest

A/N: Well, this chapter will have some surprises in stock, oh and, the Naruto characters get a bath! Let's see where that takes us! R&R please!

Chapter Three: Unexpected Visitor

"Is the blonde bitch okay?" Hidan asked, sounded a little concerned.

"I-I'll b-be o-okay…" I tried to assure them.

"She gets really depressed after have a good and happy day. It's something that happens when there's a chemical imbalance in your brain. It also happens when an asshole and jackass mess fuck with your mind." Sara said, hate in her eyes. I looked at Sara and rubbed the tears away from my eyes.

"We still need to give them a bath…" I said quietly. Tempest nodded and unwrapped her arms from me.

"I'll go fill up the tub, try not to smother any of them…" I warned them, getting up.

"Can I go with you?" Kakashi asked. He smiled beneath his mask.

"Uhm, sure, if you want…" I told him, picking him up. "Tell me if anyone comes to the door."

"Will do, have fun filling up the tub." Tempest said, watching me walk out of the room and then turning her attention to Sasuke.

"Who messed with your mind to make you go into depressions like that?" Kakashi asked me, sounding concerned.

"Just these two guys who I loved and they said they loved me back, but they lied. They also started to turn my friends against me. I'm glad they didn't get to Tempest or Sara. They did try to turn Sara against me, but they failed. I met Tempest after they left my life, thankfully." I explained to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure no one here would ever do that to you."

"I know they won't. You guys are too nice to do that." I told him with a smile and opened the bathroom door upstairs. Kakashi gawked at the size of the bathroom, something that was completely out of character for him.

"This is giant…" He marveled and looked around the room.

"To you it is, but not to me because I'm used to it." I told him, setting him down on the side on the tub. He kept looking around the room, it was about the size of a small bedroom, the floor was covered in black tiles and the wall was half covered in gray tiles while the other half was painted with navy blue paint. I started to run the water in the tub and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention back to me.

"I can't stop thinking about that asshole and jackass… I hate how I can't get over them even though it's been three years since I've heard from them. They were the only two people who could get me to fall asleep without crying." I wiped tears from my eyes as I told him. I really missed them, even though they were total douche bags.

"That just shows they never deserved to have you in their lives. They never deserved to be graced with your presence that can easily lighten the mood in a room." Kakashi said, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'm sorry, but I don't see it that way, but still thank you. You're the only one ever to say that to me…" I told him, smiling weakly. I finished filling up the tub to a level where they couldn't drown.

"Are you done yet?" Kakashi asked me.

"Yeah, want to be the first one to enjoy the warm water?" I asked him.

"Sure, you can get the others while I bathe." He said, obviously not wanting to show his face to anyone. I nodded and left the room, closing the door behind me after setting out some mini-shampoo bottles and bars of soap you get from motels, my uncle never uses it, but always steals it.

"Alright, Kakashi is bathing right now; we'll take the other boys from Konoha and Suna later, then the Akatsuki boys, and the Sasuke. After Sasuke we'll take all the girls up since I really don't think that the girls will try to kill eachother." I informed Tempest and Sara as soon as I got into the kitchen.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Sara said happily.

"No, I really am not. I'm just putting on a brave face tonight." I told them, sitting down.

"Sara, you can take the Konoha and Suna boys up now, I think Kakashi should be done." Tempest said and watched in amusement as Sara loaded everyone back into the box and carried it upstairs.

"Don't forget to stop in the old play room and grab the clothes!" I yelled upstairs.

"Woah! You got a nice fucking pair of lungs on you, blonde bitch." Hidan gawked.

"You never want to hear her when she's in a fight with someone. That will fucking scar your ears…" Tempest said, remembering the fight between a former friend of mine and I. The former friend was a fucktard named Hung. He broke my heart, so I broke his foot. We ended up in a huge screaming fight after he returned to school from getting out of the hospital. Thank Jashin that my school lets me off easy because I am registered insane and have severe mental problems. Hung didn't get off easy and none of us heard of him after that fight, his family moved because they were sick of all the shit Hung got into. It's not my fault I have a hard time controlling my temper and my uncle knows I don't have the patience for anger management classes.

"I'm so sick of men. I really am." I told Tempest. She was one of the lucky ones and never had to deal with the problems with men I had to deal with; granted she had been through enough break ups.

"Hey, not all of us are that bad, un." Deidara said. Tempest petted my head and nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you just have to pay them to get them back in your life." Kakuzu suggested.

"No thank you, I don't want to waste my money on jackasses, assholes, fucktards, and douche bags." I told him.

"Maybe we could threaten him with a life of pain?" Pein suggested.

"I'm sorry, but that's not a better option, either, Pein-sama." I told him.

"Maybe we can sacrifice their worthless fucking souls to Jashin-sama!" Hidan added his two cents in.

"That's even worse, Hidan." I told him, patting his head. "Thanks for the suggestion, though."

"Maybe I can put him in seventy-two hours of torture…" Itachi suggested.

"No, I'm good, I can get Tempest to do that for me. Right, Tempest?" I asked, looking over at her and seeing her engrossed in a conversation with Sasuke.

"Maybe we can talk to him. Maybe we can eat him." Zetsu said, looking hungry.

"No thanks, Zetsu. I don't think asshole would agree with your system." I laughed at my own joke and got up to get Zetsu some raw steak from the fridge. He looked up at me and thanked me for the food before eating it.

"They're done!" Sara proclaimed, setting the box full of Konoha and Suna boys on the ground.

"They look so cute!" Tempest cooed after looking them over. They all were wearing Barbie doll clothes for Ken and they did look cute. Kakashi had a scarf over his face, though.

"Alright Tempest, you can go take Sasuke for his bath." I told her and she pumped her fist into the air in victory. I watched in amusement as she scooped him up and took him upstairs.

"Could we go shopping for them tomorrow?" Sara asked me.

"Sure. We can bring some of them with, even." I told her, smiling.

"Can I smoke a cigarette or something?" Asuma asked from the box.

"No. I'm allergic to tobacco and you don't want me to die from a severe allergic reaction, do you?" I asked him, glaring down at him. (A/N: I actually am allergic to tobacco, I don't know how, but I am. It really sucks when I go somewhere and there are people smoking outside and that's where your friends hang out.)

"No, I don't want that." He said, turning away from my glare.

"Sara, can you go check on Tempest and make sure she isn't raping Sasuke?" I asked her.

"Sure, we wouldn't want to have to deal with an even more mentally scared Sasuke." Sara said, making me smile a little with her joke. I began to take the Konoha and Suna boys out of the box.

"I feel so youthful from being cleaned!" Lee yelled into the air.

"Good Lee, embrace your youth!" Gai yelled back.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan and I both yelled.

"That's not being youthful!" Lee and Gai shouted back.

"Would it be youthful if I locked you in a metal safe with no way to escape?" I asked the two, getting them to look like they were going to pee their pants, effectively shutting them up. Tempest and Sara emerged in the kitchen with a Sasuke who didn't hair duck-ass hair because it was wet.

"He looks more like Itachi now!" Kisame exclaimed. I grabbed the Akatsuki boys and put them in the box, then handed it to Sara, who then took the box upstairs.

"He actually does." I told Tempest. She stuck her tongue out at me and sat down in a chair and set Sasuke down on the table. I began to talk to Shikamaru about Shoji and Chess and how they were similar and how we could play later. Tempest and I became so engrossed in our conversations that we didn't realize Sara walked into the room and traded the Akatsuki boys for the girls. Everyone went into their own conversations all on the table.

"Hey, shouldn't you wash the tea cups you made us eat ramen out of?" Shikamaru asked me after five minutes of talking.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I told him, getting up and throwing away the tooth picks before putting the cups into the sink and starting to wash them. I heard a knock at the door and stopped what I was doing to go answer it. After opening the door, I completely regretted it.

"Alyssa. You look so different…" A tall Mexican with long curly brown hair said.

"A fucking shitload changes in three years." I snapped at him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." He apologized and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry doesn't fucking count for fucking with my mind; you of all people should know that, Logan!" I screamed at him and slammed the door in his face, locking the four locks. I turned away from the door and fell to the ground, sitting down and breaking down into tears.

"Alyssa!" Sara yelled, setting the box on the floor and running over to me. Tempest heard Sara yell for me and ran out of the kitchen, running to my side.

"What happened?" Tempest asked me.

"L-l-logan s-showed u-up a-at t-the d-door…" I sobbed pathetically.

"That fucking jackass!" Tempest finally snapped. It was clear she had had enough of this shit. Tempest was like an older sister to Sara and I. I heard my phone ring and pulled it out of my pocket, answering when I saw it was my uncle.

"H-hello?" I asked into the phone weakly.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Uncle Allan asked me.

"L-logan showed up at the house and apologized…" I told him.

"That fucking jackass!" He yelled into the phone. I started to laugh because that was the first time I heard my uncle describe Logan like that.

"It's okay, uncle, he's gone and if he ever comes back, I'll kick him in the family jewels." I said into the phone. Now it was my uncle's turn to start laughing.

"Well, I actually called to tell you that my boss extended the business trip by two months." He told me, sounding disappointed. I frowned and looked even sadder.

"Oh, well, I really hoped you would get back sooner…" I told him sorrowfully. I always missed my uncle when he was on business trips for so long.

"I hoped so, too kiddo. I really did. I have to go; I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up the phone. I put the phone down and sighed deeply.

"Will someone help me up?" I asked the two girls. Tempest grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground.

"We need to set up rooms for them to sleep in…" Sara informed us. I looked at them and an idea came to my mind.

"We split them up into three groups and each of us takes one. I call Akatsuki!" I told them both, smiling and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I call the girls!" Sara declared.

"DAMNIT! I'm stuck with the two who talk about youth all the damn time!" Tempest yelled in frustration.

"Actually, we can leave them and Tobi down here to sleep on the couch. I will also be kidnapping Shikamaru and Kakashi from you, Tempest." I informed her, then ran to the kitchen before she could object. Tempest and Sara knew which guest rooms they would be staying in already because of their frequent sleepovers during the summers in the past. Today was a very hectic day and I really thought we all needed a break.

"How do you think we can get back to normal?" I heard Itachi ask Pein.

"I have no idea, but I trust these girls and I know they wouldn't let any harm come to us." Pein told him. I took this opportunity to pick up a box from the recycle bin and start to put the Akastuki boys, Shikamaru, and Kakashi inside.

"Wait! You're forgetting me!" Kiba called from the other side of the table.

"I would never forget about you, Kiba." I assured him and picked him up, putting him into the box as well before going into the living room to climb up the stairs. My room was on third floor and so were the guest rooms that Sara and Tempest stayed in. We said our good nights and got ready for bed after putting the boxes in our rooms. I went back to my room and started to make a makeshift bed out of pillows and blankets on the floor close to my bed.

"Damn, you sure cried a whole fucking lot tonight, blonde bitch." Hidan told me when I picked him up out of the box.

"Sometimes it's worse." I told him, setting him down on the makeshift bed and taking Kakuzu out of the box.

"You know, you could hire someone to make them disappear." He suggested.

"Not worth the waste of money." I told him and put him down next to Hidan.

"Why do you seem so upset over those two, un?" Deidara asked.

"I am upset over those two because they took advantage of my love for them and played me for a fool." I told him, setting him down next.

"Why would you just let us eat them?" Zetsu asked me. I smiled at him.

"Because I wouldn't want to give you indigestion, Zetsu." I told him as I put him down.

"I'm sure my genjutsu would mentally scar them worse than they scared you…" Itachi assured me.

"No thank you Itachi, and no, Kisame, you can't drown them." I said as I put the two partners in crime down.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Kakashi asked me, seeing that there wasn't enough space on the makeshift bed.

"You guys will sleep on my pillows." I said, putting some pillows on the bench at the end of my bed. They didn't seem to protest, so I put them down and they got settled in.

"Night blonde bitch." He told me. The others mumbled assorted 'good nights' and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Good night everyone." I said out loud before closing my eyes, hoping there would be no other unexpected visitors for a long time.

~~End of chapter three~~

A/N: And there you have it! I finished this chapter listening to "Mad World" by Gary Jules. I love that song, especially in the movie "Donnie Darko," that movie is the weirdest, but most awesome movie you will ever watch.

QOC: What are your top three favorite movies?

Answer: I HATE Orochimaru, he is so creepy. It's not even the fun kind of creepy, it's the scary kind of creepy.

A/N: Well, I did it! Three chapters in one day! I should probably get to sleep now… Oh well, I guess this is what happens when you give me Monster energy drinks and Mountain dew. Good bye people and I can't wait for the next chapter, I also need ideas on how I get the Naruto cast to regular size, oh and just so everyone knows, all of the Naruto characters are about the same age in this story, the aged when they got transported into our world, the teenagers are all 19 and the adults are all 22 now. Alright, bye for this chapter! Please review! I still need OC's! I've been thinking about getting a hamster, I don't know if I should and I don't know what I would name it. My friend Sara has a black hamster with some white spots and she named him Roy Mustang. He bites, though. I guess he is like the real anime Roy Mustang, he's cute but he will bite. Well, I seem to be going off topic, which is something I really don't usually do. It must be the Caffeine in my system. I really need to stop drinking that stuff, but I won't because it makes me more fun to be around. My friends have told me countless times that I'm fun to be around when I'm hyper, but I'm also really annoying. Hey, if you've stayed with me this far, then you shouldn't have a problem hitting that review button or giving me an OC to add to this story! That, or you have no life, which if okay because I don't have one either. Well, bye for real!


	4. Chapter 5

The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: I'll try to keep this short so I don't drabble on like I did last chapter. You have to admit I have pretty interesting stuff to talk about. The introduction of Logan in the last chapter made me cry on the inside. That's his real name and he's one of the reasons why I can't seem to smile a real smile lately. The other reason is the asshole Jose, who, by the way, is really working to turn my friends against me. He's even going with the shittiest reason ever; he's saying if they were really my friends, they wouldn't side with him. What a fucktard. I really wish he and Logan never backstabbed me, then I would have some nice things to say that doesn't involve either of them. Well, I guess my goal of not drabbling on backfired. Sorry for going on like this. R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Ruined Plans

I opened my eyes and stretched; I had actually been able to sleep last night. I looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:30 am. No one besides me was awake; so I figured I would go downstairs and make breakfast for everyone. 'Hm…What to make, what to make…" I thought to myself, looking through the cabinets. I took out the maple syrup and went to the freezer to pull out waffles. I figured they could all split a waffle with someone. I only get one waffle and the other two each get two waffles. I started to make the waffles and my mind drifted off to where it shouldn't have; Jose and Logan. I really missed Logan and his chocolate brown eyes. He could help me through anything even if Jose wasn't there. I just reacted the only way I could last night, slamming the door in his face. He slammed the door in my face, so I slammed a door in his face. I guess that means we're even? I don't even know anymore. The toaster beeped, snapping me back to reality and alerting me the waffles were done. After putting the waffles on plates, I sat down and waited for the others. After ten whole minutes, I started to think about my older-brother-like friend Tyler. Tyler was two years older than me and lived a town over. We didn't talk much anymore, but that was okay because when we did talk, it always cheered me up. I didn't even realize that Sara and Tempest came into the room with their groups.

"Alyssa! Where are the Akatsuki boys?" Sara asked me.

"I'll go get them." I said. I ran out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to the third floor. I really hoped they didn't kill me for not waking them up.

"What the fuck took you so fucking long, blonde bitch?" Hidan demanded to know.

"I was lost in thought, sorry." I apologized, picking them up and putting them in their box.

"What's wrong?" Pein asked me, looking up.

"Same thing that's always wrong; the asshole and jackass are on my mind." I told them. (A/N: That's actually my nicknames for them. Jose is the asshole and Logan is the jackass.)

"Sorry that you had some shitty friends." Shikamaru apologize.

"Yeah, if you want, I can turn them into puppets." Sasori told me.

"No, I'd rather not have to see their faces at all." I told him, sighing deeply. I really did miss them, it's just that I miss the way they used to treat me. Now the only reason they treated me nicely is so they can find out who my new friends are and take them away from me. Those fucking douche bags.

"Are you sure we can't do anything?" Kakashi asked me.

"No, you guys can't do anything." I told him, going into the kitchen and taking them out of the box so they could eat. I started to eat my waffle, pausing only to give Zetsu some raw meat from the fridge. My mind wandered off to my uncle. I missed him more than I missed Logan and Jose combined. I hardly ever saw my uncle, even when I was a kid, there was always someone else in the house, babysitting me while my uncle was gone.

"Hey Alyssa, do you think I could take a few of them to my house?" Tempest asked me.

"Won't your parents be upset or something?" I asked her.

"No, they moved to Germany, remember?" Tempest told me.

"Then sure, you can take everyone besides the Akatsuki, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Temari." I agreed.

"Awesome!" Tempest yelled in victory.

"Hey, whatever happened to Rodrigo?" Sara asked, looking directly at me.

"He moved out of the country." I told her while putting my plate in the sink.

"He never told me he moved…" Sara whined.

"He didn't tell many people." I explained.

"Yo blonde bitch! We're all done eating! What do we fucking do now?" Hidan yelled at me.

"Sara and Tempest can put you guys in the living room while I load the dishwasher." I explained. I then remembered I hadn't said something to them yet. "RAWR! JE SUIS UN POISSON!"

"What the hell, un?" Deidara asked, looking as if I had grown two heads.

"It means 'Rawr! I am a fish!' in French." Sara explained, picking him up and putting him in the box.

"You do realize they could walk there, right?" I asked Sara. She sighed and pulled them out of the box, setting them on floor.

"NOW MARCH!" Tempest commanded the chibis.

"You bitches are fucking insane." Hidan said and Kakuzu slapped the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up, time is money and you don't waste money so you don't waste time, either." Kakuzu explained. I laughed and Sara held the door open for the chibis while Tempest led them into the other room.

"That's not marching! Pick up your feet off the floor! Raise those knees!" Tempest would repeatedly yell.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Hidan would yell back.

"Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu would yell.

"Ouch!" was always followed by the sound of a smack. I wondered why I had such weird and crazy friends. Oh yeah, that's right, I was just as, if not more, weird and crazy as my friends.

"I love my friends…" I muttered to myself as soon as they left the room and the TV was turned on.

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A FUCKING PINEAPPLE UNDER THE FUCKING SEA?" Hidan yelled in anger.

"It's a show, now shut the fuck up." I heard Tempest tell Hidan.

"Make me, bitch!" Hidan yelled back.

"ALYSSA! WHERE IS YOUR DUCK TAPE!" Tempest yelled.

"I am NOT giving you the duck tape!" I yelled back, taking a green Monster and a Mountain Dew Voltage out of the fridge.

"Hey, we should play some music for them." Sara suggested when I walked into the room.

"Uhm, sure, let me get my laptop real quick." I said, setting the Mountain Dew and Monster on the coffee table. I went up the stairs and into my study.

"EW! A BUG!" I heard Sara yell from downstairs.

"Don't kill it!" Shino yelled at her.

"Get a jar and a piece of paper and set it free outside!" Tempest yelled at Sara. I heard the door open and close a few minutes later. I went back downstairs with my laptop in my hands. Sara turned off the TV and I set the laptop on the table, turning it on and going to the site I had my playlist on. The first song that came up was "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I loved this song even though it reminded me of Jose because he told me he was my guardian angel once. Tempest grabbed the laptop and turned on "The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson. She loved Marilyn Manson almost as much as I loved Avenged Sevenfold and Sara loved Black Veil Brides. "Dear God" by XTC came up next and Hidan listened intently to the song, seeing as he was the most religious.

"Turn that fucking song off! It's a disgrace to Jashin-sama!" He hollered. Now, if you've ever heard this song, you'd understand why Hidan wouldn't like it. It says how you can't believe in heaven and hell, how you can't believe in God. "Feel Good Inc." by the Gorillaz came on next and Kisame was tapping his foot to the beat. It was amazing at how engrossed in the music the chibis were.

"Can you fucking play something acceptable to Jashin-sama?" Hidan asked when he heard no songs that Jashin would find interesting. I thought about it for a minute and then put on "Crucify Me" by Bring Me the Horizon. Hidan nodded to say this was acceptable and leaned back in his seat. Sakura and Ino looked frightened by the song because it starts out with screaming and Hinata and Tenten looked like they were about to pee their pants.

"I have an idea!" Tempest announced.

"What is it?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch and putting Kakashi, Sasori, Pein, Shikamaru, and Kiba on my lap so no one got squished on the couch.

"We should go clothes shopping for them later." She suggested. All of a sudden, a girl with long, wavy brown hair with blonde streaks jumped in through the window and grabbed Shino, running away. Tempest was the first to react and ran after her, tackling the girl to the floor and taking Shino away.

"Give him back!" The girl demanded, she looked to be sixteen years old and had Sharingan contact lenses in.

"No! He belongs to us!" Sara yelled at her. I sighed deeply and face-palmed. Today's plans just got ruined.

"Let's tie the bitch up and sacrifice her to Jashin-sama!" Hidan yelled in his suggestion.

"No, now, girl, tell us why you tried to steal Shino." I said, looking down at the girl on the floor.

"Shino's the best and I heard you guys shouting about Gaara, Hidan, and Kakashi last night. I just wanted to see if it was true and it is!" She hollered.

"Nice going, you two." I said, looking at Sara and Tempest. The girl was wearing a red tank top and black skinny jeans, I also saw she was wearing ankle boots and fingerless gloves.

"I have a name, you know." She told us.

"So tell us what it is and why we should let you walk out of here alive." Tempest demanded. Tempest knew she had to be sadistic in order to get answers.

"My name is Dutch and I have a grandma and little brother to take care of." She explained, looking at Tempest with pleading eyes.

"Tempest, get off her. That's no way to make friends." I told her and Tempest listened to me.

"Thank you. I promise I won't try to steal Shino again and I won't tell anyone about this." Dutch said, looking at me.

"Good, you might want to call your guardian and tell them that you'll be staying here for the next few days." I told her.

"Okay! Can Shino sleep in the same room as me?" She asked. I sighed and nodded.

"That girl is very youthful if she can climb through a window like that!" Lee said excitedly.

"Much more youthful than the other girls in this house." Gai said, agreeing with Lee.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOUTH!" Dutch suddenly yelled. She had a pair of lungs on her, that's for sure.

"Tobi is scared of Dutch-chan!" Tobi yelled, hiding behind Deidara.

"Stop hiding behind me, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi.

"B-but Deidara-sempai! Tobi doesn't want to die!" Tobi yelled in protest.

"I won't hurt you, Tobi." Dutch assured him. "But I will hurt two people if they have anymore conversations about youth."

"We'll stop! We promise! Just don't hurt us!" Gai and Lee pleaded with Dutch.

"Let's just all calm down and listen to some more music." Sara told everyone. She was currently holding Hidan and Gaara while sitting on the loveseat on the wall connecting the kitchen and living room. Dutch got up and called her mom and told her she was spending the night here.

"Put on some Avenged Sevenfold!" I yelled to Tempest who was sitting on the floor with the laptop in front of her. "Seize The Day" by Avenged Sevenfold came on and I sighed in content.

"What the fuck is this song about?" Hidan asked Sara.

"Well, this song is about a man who leaves his pregnant wife at home while he goes out with his friends and robs a convenient store with his friends and ends up being caught and put in jail. His wife visits him in jail one day and she ends up getting hit by another car while driving home after they got into a fight." Sara explained.

"That's sad…" Ino said from next to Sakura. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"It's a really depressing music video, too." I told them, remembering the music video and sighing.

"You sigh a lot." Sasori observed.

"I know I do, it's a bad habit." I told him.

"People often sigh if they're sad or depressed." Pain told me.

"Well, I sigh a lot because I'm basically always depressed these days." I explained to them. "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence came on.

"Hey! I just had an idea!" Tempest announced, turning on "I'm Blue" by Eiffel 65. Kisame listened to the song and he fell off the couch, turning to his normal size and form.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan cursed, seeing Kisame.

"My theory was right! We have to play a song that reminds us of them and they will change to their normal size and form!" She announced.

"Let's play it again and see if he shrinks back to Chibi form and we can change the normalish ones to their normal size and form so they can go shopping with us." I told her and she played the song again, Kisame didn't change back to Chibi form, though.

"Who should we change and bring with us?" Dutch asked.

"Alright, we'll change Pein, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten to regular size so the girls can help us shop for the girls while the guys can shop for the guys." I suggested. The other three girls nodded. I thought for a minute and then put on "Pain" by Three Days Grace. I smiled as Pein turned to normal size and stood up. Tempest then turned on "Crawling" by Linkin Park and Sasuke grew to normal size. Dutch thought for a moment and then put on "Creep" by Radiohead and Shino grew to normal size. I burst into laughter at the fact that it was "Creep" by Radiohead that turned Shino to normal size. I put on "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit and Shikamaru grew to full size. I then put on "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield and Hinata grew to full size. Tempest put "Smells like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana on and Tenten grew to normal size. I grabbed the laptop and shut it down, taking it upstairs and hiding it. I sighed deeply and walked down the stairs after realizing that we had to take the big black beast that is my Hummer. I really wanted to take the motorcycle, but with so many people going, there was no way I could get a chance to ride my pride and joy.

"Sara and I will stay here while you and Dutch go to the store, Alyssa." Tempist told me when she saw me standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Alright. C'mon, we have to bring everyone in the big black beast that is my Hummer." I told Dutch and she followed me with the others following her.

"I say that Pein-sama should sit in the passenger seat." Dutch suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be driving, Pein-sama will be in the front seat, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Hinata behind us, then you, Tenten, and Shino in the back." I instructed Dutch. We all piled in and I started to drive toward the mall.

"Hey Alyssa, why did you take the laptop upstairs?" Dutch asked me.

"So that no more of our plans are ruined." I told her.

~~End of Chapter four~~

A/N: So what did you guys think? I personally like how the music changes them, I already know what songs will change everyone. I personally loved how "Creep" by Radiohead was the one used to change Shino. I bet he wishes he was special so that Naruto would remember him for once. You should listen to all the songs I used to change everyone, if you really listen and compare it to the personality of the character and how that character develops in the actual show, you should understand why I chose those songs. It's pretty clear if you paid attention.

QOC: What are your three favorite bands?

Answer: Star Wars Episode Five: The Empire Strikes Back, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, and Monty Python and the Holy Grail

I really think I like this story more than the other two that I've posted on here. This one is so much more fun and so much easier to write. I know that this story is kind of drabbling on about Alyssa's problems, but there's a reason for that and that reason will be established later on. It is Alyssa-centric because she is the main character and she WILL change the most by the end of the story. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm already on the fourth chapter and each chapter has been about three thousand words each. I really am happy with that, I LOVE reading long chapters and I love writing long chapters even more. I'm really happy that I get to share my ideas with you people reading this. It's amazing, but I just wish I had more people reading and more people reviewing, it's not that hard to do, you also could just answer my questions for the chapters. I'm not a professional surveyor or anything; I am just a curious person and like to know what my readers are into. I really love you guys for sticking with me and reading my story. I really wish I could have more reviews, though. So please, press that review button and just leave an answer for the question or leave a nice comment. Bye bye!

You know, I once had a fish that I got from the Carnival, he was a big fish. I named him Kisame and even though I only had him for a few days, I was heartbroken. The sweetheart Kisame had died. I really need to get more interesting stories… Oh! There was this one time at the mall where I ran into Tyler! Tyler really is like a big brother to be, I even call him Tyler-nii chan or Onii-chan. I really thought I liked him like a girlfriend likes her boyfriend, but I realized, close to the end of freshman year, he was only a big brother to me. I bet you're all also wondering what Jose and Logan did to me to make me call them an asshole and jackass besides turn my friends against me. You guys will find that out later in the story when a curious and concerned Naruto character asks me. So sit tight and stay with me until then! I also need ideas on where I should take the Naruto gang, they will be in three or four groups so it will be easier for them to get around and see all the different kinds of stuff. Okay, hit that review button and give me ideas, answer my question of the chapter, or even just to say hi. Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 6

The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: I've realized that the only reason for my really big number counts is because of how much I drabble on at the end. I think that it's fun to drabble on about nonsense, so I'm going to continue it. I really need some more reviews. I can't believe I'm writing the fifth chapter already. I'm too depressed to be happy right now. I just hate how I get depressed especially when I'm home alone because my uncle's gone on another business trip. I've been stuck at home for the past few days which is why this story is being updated so much. Anyway R&R!

Chapter Five: The Marvelous Camping Adventure

We had just gotten back from shopping and I groaned when I got in the door and saw that everyone was normal size.

"I'm sorry! Tempest got bored and played the music!" Sara pleaded for forgiveness.

"It's okay, just tell me what the funniest song was." I said to them, wondering.

"Ino's was "Barbie Girl" by Aqua." Kakashi informed me. I laughed and noticed that the Barbie doll clothes had grown with them, but Hidan was lacking a shirt.

"Put a fucking shit on, Hidan." I commanded. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Asian bitch doesn't seem to fucking mind. So why the fuck do you mind?" He asked.

"Because you need to put a shirt on." I informed him, tossing one of the ones I bought him at his face. He caught it; damn ninja skills. His shirt was black and in red letters it said "Shut the fuck up before I sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." I had found that shirt in Hot Topic. (A/N: Obviously that shirt doesn't exist, but it would be kick ass if it did.)

"This is a fucking awesome shirt, thanks blonde bitch." Hidan said, pulling the shirt on. Sara glared at me; she was obviously enjoying the view earlier. I then handed everyone their clothes and told them to go find rooms to change in.

"We need to discuss sleeping arrangements." Pein informed me.

"Well, we have plenty of rooms that only two to three people will need to sleep in the same room." I told him. Pein nodded in understanding and looked at the clothes he had picked out for himself; he got black jeans, black socks, black converse, and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt. I had playing Avenged Sevenfold on the way to and from the mall. I smiled at him and moved out of the way so he could get dressed. I looked over at Kakashi who was sitting on the couch between Naruto and Sasuke. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, white socks, and black Vans. He also had a black mask over his mouth and nose. Beside him, Naruto was wearing a white shirt with a bowl of ramen on it, blue jeans, white socks, and blue and white sneakers. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on it, black jeans, black socks, and black sneakers. They actually looked like they belonged in this world; well, besides Kakashi's mask.

"Hey guys! I think we should go camping! Well, camping in the basement, but camping none the less!" I yelled around the house.

"That sounds like it'd be fun!" Tempest said from her spot next to Sasuke.

"Something's different about you, Alyssa." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I got my cartilage pierced and snake bites." I told him, it was true, while we were at the mall; I ended up getting some new piercings. I was surprised no one noticed before.

"Where are the tents?" Sara asked from her position on the armrest of the chair Hidan was sitting on. Dutch and Shino walked down the stairs. Shino was wearing a black hoodie with a spider on it, the hood was up and he wore a polo shirt underneath, using the collar to cover his mouth, he still had his sunglasses on, he had on baggy blue jeans, black socks, and black sneakers.

"Tents are in the garage. I'll get four ten person tents. I think everyone needs a lot of room, plus the girls should all sleep in the same tent." I told them, and then headed to the dining room to get into the garage through the inside door.

"I'll get the stuff for s'mores!" Tempest announced, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I'll clear space in the basement!" Sara told everyone, running down to the kitchen to go down the stairs to the basement. The only reason why they didn't go to the woods to camp out was because the only suitable camp site was at least an hour away and there wouldn't be enough room for everyone. Plus, can you imagine mortal enemies stuck in the same car far an hour.

"Alright, someone help me set up the tents!" I called. I felt two of the tents being lifted out of my hands and I looked to see Pein smirking at me. 'Is he flirting with me?' I asked myself, not quite sure. I led the way to the basement and set down the tents I carried over to the side of where Sara had cleared room. There wasn't much in this part of the basement so clearing it was relatively quick and easy. Pein set his down next mine and sat down on the ground.

"I have no experience in putting together a tent." Pein informed me. I giggled and handed him an instructions booklet.

"Just use that to help you; think of it as a cheat sheet." I told him, helping him up to his feet so he could put together two of the four tents. I looked up from my tent to see Pein struggling to put the tent together. I had already finished one of my tents and I was halfway done with the second one. I walked over to him and helped him finish them and he finished my second tent for me.

"I can't find the benches!" Sara yelled from another part of the basement.

"Check the other side!" I called to her. Pein grabbed my arm and I turned to face him. His lips came crashing down onto mine and I froze in shock; the fearless leader of the Akatsuki just KISSED ME! I couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it." Pein said, pointing up. I looked and saw mistletoe from the Christmas party last December hanging above where Pein and I were. I didn't think he knew about mistletoe.

"H-how did you know about mistletoe?" I asked him. I was still blushing as red as a tomato.

"I saw it on this TV show; it was this 'Christmas in July' special on TV." He said. I could see he was blushing just the tiniest bit.

"We should leave it up there and see how many people end up kissing." I told him, smiling devilishly.

"That would be quite amusing." Pein agreed. We them moved the tents so they were positioned in a large square, each making up a corner; leaving plenty of room to play games in the middle.

"I couldn't find the benches, so I brought a blanket instead." Sara said, walking up to us; our blushes were gone by that time.

"I'm going to go and get a bottle and six boxes of pocky. We're going to play some games." I said with a smirk. I headed up the stairs and went into the kitchen. Tempest was baking s'mores in the oven.

"What'cha doin'?" She asked me as I walked past her.

"I'm getting six boxes of pocky and a bottle." I explained. She smiled evilly when she realized what was going to happen.

"Everyone come downstairs!" Sara yelled. This caused Tempest to jump because she didn't realize that Sara was standing at the top of the stairs. There were a few groans heard from the other room, but everyone besides Tempest and I headed downstairs.

"Please sit in a circle on the blanket." I said when I was at the bottom of the stairs. I put the bottle in the middle and Tempest ran down the stairs.

"S'mores are going to be done soon; they're cooling off right now." She announced. She took her seat next to Sasuke in the circle. I then sat down between Pein and Kakashi.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Dutch raised her hand and spun the bottle.

"I assume this is for Truth or Dare." Sara guessed.

"Yup." I told her. My friends and I always played by spinning a bottle that way you couldn't target anyone. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on me. I sighed deeply and looked at Dutch.

"Truth or Dare?" Dutch asked.

"Dare." I answered.

"I dare you to kiss all the guys you're a fangirl of on the lips!" She told me, victory ringing in her voice. I sighed again and kissed Pein on the lips. I moved over to Kakashi and covered the side of his face because he had to take off his mask, and then kissed him. I waited until he pulled up his mask and took my hand away. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura each wore a look of defeat. (A/N: Yes, they still wanted to see his face from episode 100.) I moved to Kiba and kissed him on the lips, not giving him enough time to react. I kissed Shikamaru next and sighed when I realized I had to kiss Sasori before the dare was complete. I scooted over to Sasori, he was on the other side of the circle while the other four had been closer. I quickly kissed him on the lips, moving back to my spot on the circle.

"There; now it's my turn." I said, spinning the bottle. It spun for quite a bit before stopping on Deidara.

"I choose dare." He announced, sounding like he was up for the challenge.

"I dare you to yell 'art is eternal.'" I told him with a smirk. He paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"You have to do it." Tempest told him.

"ART IS ETERNAL, un!" Deidara yelled. Sasori wore a look of victory and Deidara spun the bottle. It landed on Sasori.

"I choose truth, brat." Sasori said. He wasn't stupid enough to fall for a dare where he'd have to admit that art was a bang even though it wasn't.

"Why did you turn yourself into a puppet, hmm?" Deidara asked. Sasori thought for a moment before replying.

"I wanted to become eternal; a true piece of art." Sasori explained. He then spun the bottle and it landed on Kisame.

"I choose dare." He said. He wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"I dare you to run around the house in a pink fluffy tutu before everyone goes to sleep tonight." Sasori said.

"Fine." Kisame replied angrily. He didn't want to wear a tutu.

"Kisame, it's your turn." Itachi reminded his partner. Kisame nodded and spun the bottle, it landing on Gai.

"Truth or dare?" Kisame asked, flashed a toothy grin.

"I choose dare! It is the more youthful choice!" Gai said.

"I dare you not to say any words that have the root 'youth' in them for a week." Kisame said, his grin growing bigger.

"B-but!" Gai whined.

"Gai-sensei, you uphold that youthful challenge! If you fail, you will prove you don't have any youth!" Lee encouraged Gai.

"I'll do it!" Gai announced and spun the bottle. It landed on Kakashi.

"I choose truth." He told Gai.

"What does your real face look like?" Gai asked him. Everyone looked at Kakashi, wanting to know the answer.

"It looks just like a regular face. It's nothing special." Kakashi said. "Right Alyssa?"

"Yeah, it's just a face." I said, knowing it wasn't just a face; it was very handsome, too handsome to describe. Kakashi spun the bottle and it landed on Asuma.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"I choose truth." Asuma told him.

"Why do you always watch Kurenai through her window instead of going in and saying hello?" Kakashi asked his comrade.

"Because I don't like to disturb people." Asume explained. He then spun the bottle and it landed on Dutch.

"I choose dare!" She yelled.

"I dare you to kiss Chouji." Asume said. Dutch looked at Asuma as if he'd grown two heads. She then shrugged and kissed Chouji's cheek.

"You didn't say it hand to be the lips." Dutch told Asuma and spun the bottle.

~~Time skip to the next game~~

Truth or dare was interesting: Kakuzu had quit the game after Hidan dared him to burn a one hundred dollar bill. Gai still hadn't said the word youth or anything youth-related. Lee's mouth had been duck taped shut by Tenten, Neji had to kiss Tenten, Naruto had to give up ramen for a week, Shikamaru had to purposely lose a game of shoji, Kurenai had to be given a lecture by Zetsu about treating a garden. Sakura had to admit that Sai and Ino did make a good couple. So much more happened.

"Oh! I need to get the s'mores!" Tempest announced and ran up the stairs. Sara followed her because Tempest couldn't possibly be able to carry all that food down by herself.

"Hey guys; look up." Pein said, pointing at the mistletoe.

"Do we at least get to choose who we kiss?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah as long as you kiss someone." I told everyone. I froze in shock as Kiba suddenly kissed me. I hadn't even seen him. Sasori, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all tried to kiss me at once. Pein kissed me and Konan kissed Zetsu. Tobi kissed Konan. Deidara, Sasuke, and Hidan waited to Tempest and Sara to get back. Ino kissed Sai, Sakura kissed Naruto, Temari kissed Itachi, Kisame kissed Hinata, Asuma kissed Kurenai, Neji kissed Tenten, Gaara and Kankuro both kissed Dutch, Chouji kissed Dutch, Dutch kissed Shino, and Because Lee and Gai had their mouths taped shut, Gai had duck taped his mouth shut in order to keep from saying anything about youth, they couldn't kiss anyone. As soon as Tempest and Sara were down the stairs, Deidara and Sasuke kissed Tempest while Hidan kissed Sara. I pointed to the mistletoe before the two girls slapped the boys. I decided there was no point in playing the pocky game now because that was just a simple kissing game. We all grabbed and s'more and ate it.

"Holy shit, that's so fucking delicious!" Hidan exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I call sleeping in a tent with Pein, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasori, Hinata, and Itachi." I said, grabbing eight of the sleeping bags and climbing into the tent. The others went to their tents soon after I climbed into mine.

"I'm sleeping over here." Itachi said, setting up his area. Hinata shyly set her stuff up next to Itachi, I was in the middle, Pein was above me lying horizontally, Kakashi was lying underneath me horizontally, Kiba was to my left, Shikamaru was to my right, and Sasori was next to Shikamaru. We all settled down and fell asleep quickly.

~~End of Chapter Five~~

A/N: I know it's shorter than usual, but I worked on this in two different times, so not all of my ideas for this chapter could go down in here. I think I did a really good job with this one. Tell me what you think.

QOC: What's your favorite animal?

Answer: My three favorite bands are Avenged Sevenfold, Evanescence, and Death Cab for Cutie.

Well, I don't really feel like drabbling on, but before finishing this, I talked to Tyler. Tyler actually hates Naruto because it's overrated. He's right that it's overrated, but it's not worth hating it over. Tyler is the best older-brother-like friend I have. Sometimes I think I wish he was my boyfriend instead of my older-brother-like friend, but I wouldn't want to risk losing our great friendship. Well, that's it for this chapter. Please help me by answering my poll about who Alyssa should end up with in the story. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 7

The Package

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A/N: So sorry for not updating Friday. I had to go the eye doctor's, I have an eye infection because of not changing my contacts for so long because I couldn't order new ones, I had to go shopping (I hate doing that), I played Quidditch (Slytherin won and I was the beater for the first game and the seeker who got the winning snitch for the second game), I went to the roller skating rink, and Sara slept over. I had a really fun, but tiring day. Sorry for not updating Saturday or yesterday. I ended up having to run errands and do house work. I hate doing that. Some friends also camped out at my house. I kind of have an open house for my friends who have family problems. I'm a nice person, but it meant I had no time to update at all. I wasn't even able to get a start on writing this chapter. It upsets me, but I know I can probably write this chapter in like 2 hours or so because of how fast I can type and read. Well, I'd hate to take up anymore of your time, so enjoy! R&R!

Chapter Six: The Amazing Mall Adventure pt. 1 of 5(Alyssa's POV)

I woke up to yelling. It's not a good thing when you wake me up in the morning because I am not and never will be a morning person.

"KISAME! YOU HAVE TO DO YOUR DARE!" I heard Dutch yell. I looked around the tent and saw everyone was there except for Sasori, Hinata, and Itachi.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" I heard Kisame protest.

"But you have to!" Sara yelled at him.

"Everyone did their dares, so you have to do yours!" Tempest yelled.

"Fine!" Kisame yelled. I sighed deeply and looked at the guys in the tent. They all wore looks of confusion, frustration, or annoyance.

"Good morning everyone." I said to those in the tent.

"Good morning." Kakashi said. He was currently playing chopsticks with Pein.

"Morning." Pein said. I was slightly amused that Kakashi and Pein were getting along and playing a game together.

"Good morning, Alyssa." Kiba said, looking up from the chess game he and Shikamaru were playing.

"Morning, Alyssa." Shikamaru greeted.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!" Tempest yelled at the tent and tried to turn it upside down. She was not successful, but didn't give up until Sasuke pulled her away from the tent.

"We should go to the mall today!" Dutch suggested. She was currently sitting on Shino's lap.

"After I call Jenny. My uncle texted me last night and told me that I should call Jenny and ask her to hang out with us. She's 15 and she's the daughter of two of my uncle's friends who died." I told them with my head sticking out of the tent. I climbed out and the boys followed.

"Let's go get dressed!" Sara suggested and ran up the stairs, Hidan chasing after her.

"Yo bitch! Wait for me!" He called after her. Everyone else went upstairs.

"Kakuzu! Come here!" I called to him after everyone else had gone.

"What is it?" He asked, walking over. I handed him an envelope.

"Happy Birthday!" I exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged me back and opened the envelope; there was a wad of cash in it.

"Thanks kiddo." He said and headed up the stairs. I figured that I was the only one who remembered his birthday. (A/N: Today, August 15th is actually Kakuzu's birthday. It's also Zabuza's birthday. So, Happy Birthday to both of them!) I headed up the stairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I picked up my cell phone and called Jenny.

"Hello?" Jenny asked on the other side.

"Hey Jenny, it's Alyssa. It's been awhile and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with some friends and I at the mall." I told her.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fun. Could you maybe pick me up?" She asked.

"Yeah. You get to ride in the big black beast that is my hummer." I told her.

"Alright, sounds awesome, bye." She said, hanging up the phone. I set the phone down and put breakfast on plates for everyone.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled into the living room and upstairs. I sat down and claimed my food before it was too late. Everyone came into the kitchen and ate their food. I went upstairs to my room to change out of my pajamas and into regular clothes. I also ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. After getting ready, I ran downstairs and realized that there would be one huge problem; only three of us could drive with so many people legally. Some of the Naruto cast would have to be wedged together or in the trunk.

"We kind of have a problem, Alyssa." Tempest told me. She must've realized the same thing.

"I know, only you, Sara, and I can drive with some many people and for it to still be legal." I told her.

"How much room do you have in the cars?" Sara asked.

"My Hummer holds 10 people, the van holds 8 people, the car holds 5, the truck can hold up to 12 people if you seat them in the trunk with some people laying over others, and the pedo van can hold 15. (A/N: I actually own a pedo van, but that's because I use that van for my band equipment.)" I told her.

"I guess we use the truck, the hummer, and the pedo van." Sara said.

"I call driving the Orochimaru van!" Tempest yelled. All the Naruto cast looked at her funny.

"Orochimaru is like a pedo and I have a van, used for band equipment, that people call a pedo van because pedos use those kinds of vans to do their crimes in." I explained. They all looked at me like they understood.

"I'll take the truck, then." Sara said, sounding disappointed.

"I get Sasuke, Shino, Dutch, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, Ino, Kisame, Kankuro, Gai, Lee, Tobi, and Zetsu." Tempest said.

"I get Pein, Sasori, Kakashi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Jenny." I told them.

"I get Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Konan, Temari, Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi, Tenten, Neji, and Gaara." Sara said.

"YOSH! I GET THE MOST YOUTHFUL GROUP!" Lee yelled in victory.

"Tobi gets to ride with Tempest-chan!" Tobi cheered.

"Shut up!" Tempest yelled. I had no idea why she chose Gai, Lee, AND Tobi.

"Let's go!" I said, leading the way into the garage. The Hummer would have to go out before the pedo van, but the truck would be free to get out because nothing was blocking it. I pressed the button and opened the garage door.

"Okay, Lee, Gai, Tobi, Zetsu, Ino, Sai, Chouji, Kisame, Kankuro, and Sakura, you ten are in the trunk. Naruto, Dutch, and Shino, you three are in the back, and Sasuke and I are in the front." Tempest informed her passengers and they got to their respective places.

"Hidan and I are in the front, Gaara, Asuma, and Kurenai are in the back, and the rest are in the trunk." Sara told them. They all went to their places.

"Hinata, Jenny, and Sasori are in the back, Pein, Shikamaru, and Kiba in the middle, Kakashi and I in the front." I told them, opening the doors and letting them climb in. I climbed in and started the Hummer, my big black beast coming to life. I'm actually pretty short and I look even shorter driving such a massive car. I'm only 5'4" and all my guy friends are over 6'. I'm always the shortest one amongst my guy friends and they make fun of me for it. They even pick me up despite the fact I hate being close to the ground. My reason for not liking being picked up is because I'm short, I like being close to the ground. I backed out of the garage and pulled out of the driveway after making sure no one was on the road and headed to Jenny's house. Tempest would close the garage door and then we'd meet up at the mall. I hooked my phone up to blue tooth and called Jenny.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"I'm on my way to your house. The rest of my friends are at the mall already." I told her.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be waiting outside." She said.

"Okay, bye bye!" I said. I then hung up the phone.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked from behind me.

"It's the technology. It hooks up to my phone and uses the car as a calling device. It makes it easier to talk and drive. There are also fewer accidents because of it." I told him.

"That's great. I wish we had stuff like this in our world." Kakashi said.

"I wonder how we can get back to our world. I miss Akamaru…" Kiba said from behind Kakashi.

"Alright, be on your best behavior, we're at Jenny's house now, so behave or else." I told them, honking the horn as I pulled into the driveway. Jenny was sitting on the porch, wearing a Three Days Grace t-shirt and black jeans. Her apple red hair was down and her right eye was covered. Her face was emotionless as she got up and walked to the car.

"You're sitting next to Sasori." Kiba said as he opened the door and pointed his thumb backwards towards Sasori. Jenny nodded and climbed in, closing the door behind her.

"So how've you been Jenny?" I asked her, checking the rear view mirrors and looking out the windows to see if anyone was coming down the street.

"Just fine. What about you?" She asked, her voice monotonic.

"I've had my hands full for the past few days." I told her.

"So when were you going to tell me you had the Naruto cast over?" She asked me.

"I planned on doing it now, actually. It's not exactly the way to start a conversation." I told her. (A/N: Can you imagine trying to break the ice by bringing up the fact you have the Naruto cast over at your house? I mean, sure, it would be fun, but it would also be a little awkward. There are so many more guys than girls in Naruto, it would be awkward.)

"Well, if Sasori's not already taken, I call dibs," she said, looking over at said boy.

"You can have him. I know how much you like puppets and eternal art." I told her, my eyes not leaving the road ahead.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sasori asked.

"No." Jenny and I responded in unison.

"Damn." He said, looking away.

"So, Jenny, how have your grandparents been?" I asked her.

"They've been good. How's your uncle?" She asked.

"Extremely busy. He's on a trip right now as we speak. He almost missed my high school graduation." I told her.

"Yeah. It really sucks that your parents couldn't see yours and my parents won't see mine." She said, her voice having a tint of sadness to it.

"Why won't your parents be able to see your graduation, Jenny?" Kiba asked. I slammed down on the break. You never ask Jenny that.

"Kiba. Never ask Jenny that question. Sasori, hug Jenny tightly right now and don't let go until I tell you." I told them. I started to drive again. I never want Jenny to relive the night her parents and little brother died. It was just as bad, if not worse, than the night I lost my parents. Sasori hugged Jenny tightly and held onto her despite her growing protests.

"Jenny, calm down. I'm doing what Alyssa asked me to do." Sasori whispered into her ear. She stopped protesting and quieted down.

"We're here!" I announced when I pulled into the parking spot. The mall was a good 20 minute drive from my house. There was little business at the mall today, in fact, it looked as if we had the whole mall to ourselves. The Naruto cast could play in the play areas, go on the roller coster, and maybe even go bungee jumping.

"Let's go." Jenny said, climbing out of the car and walking toward the mall. Everyone soon followed and I followed them after locking up the car. We saw that the others had already gone ahead inside.

"Hey! I got the security guys to let us into the play areas!" Tempest said, sounding excited. The play areas were designed for little kids, but if you behaved in the mall and were a teenager, you got to go in them whenever you wanted. My favorite play area was the one that looked like a giant hamster cage; it even had an exercise wheel!

"I'm taking some of them mini-golfing." Sara said as she walked off with the group she took in the truck. Mini-golfing at the mall was always fun; especially since it's glow golf.

"I'll take my group to the Hamster cage!" I announced, grabbing the nearest person in my group, which just so happened to be Pein, and ran off toward the hamster cage.

"Let's go, guys." I heard Jenny say and she followed me with the others. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Kakashi rushed ahead to catch up with Pein and I while Sasori and Hinata stayed behind and walked with Jenny. They were in-sync with their steps, it was crazy!

"Hello Alyssa." I heard someone say. I spun around and saw a tall guy with shoulder length brown hair and green-blue eyes standing outside my second favorite store.

"What do you want Jose?" I asked him, Pein walking to stand next to me once he heard the anger in my voice.

"Just wondering why you have the Naruto cast following you." He said, looking them over.

"They're just cosplayers, now why don't you go and rip another girl's heart out?" I asked him, even more anger in my voice.

"I don't need to rip anymore girls' hearts out. I already ripped out the one I wanted." He said, walking towards me.

"Don't come any closer." I told him, backing up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, walking closer to me. I froze up after I couldn't back away anymore. All Pein could do was stand there in shock as Jose grabbed my chin and forced a kiss upon my lips. I pushed him away and wiped my lips on my sleeve.

"Get away from me right now." I warned him.

"Oh, so now Hinata is turning into Sakura." He mocked. He always called me a mixture of Hinata and Sakura.

"I suggest you step away from Alyssa." Pein said from the sidelines.

"What are you going to do about it, piercing face?" Jose taunted.

"This." Pein said as he punched Jose in the stomach. Jose doubled over and then got up and punched Pein in the chest. Pein merely stepped back from the blow and I stepped in between the two.

"You have problems with me, Jose. Leave my friends alone." I told him. He spit on the ground in front of me and stalked off. I sighed and turned to Pein.

"I'm sorry he ran into you." Pein said, looking at me.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect to see him here." I told him, watching as the others came up to us. Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kakashi smiled at me and hugged me. We then climbed into the giant hamster cage play area.

~End of Chapter Six~

A/N: Well, what did you think? I say this was a fun chapter to write. I have to go to sleep soon. Lol. I have so much fun writing this, but I never have any time. I promise to try to write more! It was a really busy weekend and the only thing keeping me going through this week is the promise of hugs from 3 out of 4 of my best guy friends and a huge party/sleep over for my friend's b-day! I can't wait!

QOC: What's your favorite kind of food?

Answer: Turtle

A/N: I know I have a weird favorite animal, that's because I'm a weirdo. Well, I apologize for this being shorter than the last one. Well, good bye my faithful readers! Submit OCs, it makes me happy. Review, it makes me happier. PM me with a virtual hug, it'll make my day! =]

Here's a virtual hug for you all (^_^)

Bye!


	7. Chapter 8

The Package

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

A/N: Well, this is the second and third part of a five part series. This time it is half in Sara's POV and half in Tempest's POV. I will inform you when the POV changes. I'm really happy I have time to write today. I'm normally really busy and I'm supposed to have been hanging out with my friends, but they were all busy and I was earlier. I ended up having a bad dream and waking up early. I hate it when I have really bad dreams; especially since this one involved Jose and Logan. Well, I'd hate to take up anymore of your story time, so Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: The Marvelous Mall Adventure (Part 2 of 5, Sara's POV)

I stared at the hole in the floor. I really HATED this hole. It was evil and mean and it needed to die!

"Fuck." I swore when the ball went to the side of the hole and not into it. I was playing mini-golf with my group of the Naruto cast. I know Alyssa took them to her favorite place in the mall; so I took them to mine. I really liked playing mini-golf, not as much as blood. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind me.

"Nice fucking try." Hidan said into my ear. I had really grown to like him. He was the perfect boyfriend for me. We have so much in common; we love to swear, we love blood, and we love dead things. It was so lucky that he got sent to our world and we ended up together. I feel like Alyssa and Pein should get together, but it's her choice.

"I got a hole in one!" Tenten shouted with glee. Neji looked defeated. They were having a competition. Itachi was also taking part and everyone knows how competitive he is.

"Hey! You knocked my ball out of the way, un!" Deidara complained to Itachi.

"Hn." He simply grunted at the blonde. I was so glad that neither Hidan nor I were taking part in this competition. I saw that Kakuzu, Konan, Kurenai, and Asuma were playing on a hole Hidan and I had already been at. Temari and Gaara were having a little sibling competition. It was fun watching everyone.

"Come on! It's your turn Neji!" Tenten yelled at him.

"Why did fate make me play this game?" Neji asked himself.

"Just go!" Itachi yelled at him. That was totally OOC for Itachi.

"Woah, you really are competitive, un." Deidara marveled.

"Just make him go before I shove this golf club down his throat…" Itachi threatened. Neji went and missed the hole, he was too afraid of the consequence if he didn't go.

"Your turn." Tenten told Itachi.

"Hole in one! I'm in the lead!" Itachi yelled with glee. Hold on a second, Itachi yelling with GLEE? When does that ever happen? Is the apocalypse beginning!

"AHHH! ITACHI IS SHOWING EMOTION! FIND SOMEWHERE TO HIDE BEFORE THE ZOMBIES COME!" I screamed into the air, hiding behind Hidan. I loved him, but he would have to be my human shield. The zombies would have trouble finding his brain.

"What the fucking hell?" Hidan asked. I started to laugh and came out from behind him.

"False alarm." I told everyone. They rolled their eyes and went back to playing. Hidan missed the same hole.

"Fucking shit." He swore.

"It's okay. Let's try again." I suggested. I walked over to the ball and tried to hit it into the hole, but it went to the side. Hidan got his ball into the hole.

"Sara, where's Alyssa?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Logan standing there.

"She's wherever you're not." I told him. Logan had been a good friend of mine until Jose started to hate Alyssa. Alyssa is my big sister; you don't fuck up her mind like that. Logan pulled the same thing Jose did. Logan and Jose both told Alyssa that they loved her. Alyssa really did love them back then. She realized the error of her ways and because of those two; she probably can never truly love someone as much as she loved them.

"Please tell me where she is." Logan begged.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I barked at him. I never got mad at Logan. I only got mad at Jose.

"Fine. I'll talk to one of the others and maybe they'll tell me." Logan said, walking out of the mini-golf place. I had half a mind to chase after him and hit him in the head with the golf club, repeatedly. I get very violent when I'm pissed off. No one ever asks me where my older sister is; especially ones that fucked up her mind badly.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked me. She was sweet, always caring about everyone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assured her, softly smiling. Hidan kissed my cheek and informed me it was my turn. I hit the ball and it flew across the room.

"Holy shit! That almost took my head off, un!" Deidara yelled.

"Sorry, I guess I'm more pissed off than I thought I was." I apologized, rubbing the back of my head. Itachi handed me the ball.

"Next time, make sure you knock his head off. I don't want to lose. Not like I will, though." He whispered to me and I laughed. He went back to his game and I went back to mine. Time seemed to go by faster after that and soon everyone was complaining about wanting to stop. You could only have so much mini-golf for one day.

"Let's go to my favorite store in the mall!" I yelled, grabbing Hidan's hand and pulling him out. After they put their stuff away, the others soon followed. We were going to Hot Topic. It was the best store ever.

"Hey Sara!" The female worker from behind the counter greeted. I came here a lot. Like almost every day, a lot.

"Hey Trish." I greeted.

"So who's the new bf?" She asked me.

"His name's Hidan." I told her, blushing.

"He's a handsome one. Where'd you find him?" She asked him.

"He's friends with Alyssa and I came over one day and he was there and what can I say, it was love at first sight." I said with a laugh. Trish and I kept talking while the others looked through the story.

~End of part 2~

A/N: I think writing Alyssa and Sara will be the easiest because they're my OCs.

~POV Change to Tempest, Part 3 starting now~

I hated babysitting. I especially hated babysitting for grownups. Gai, Lee, and Tobi were the ones I had to babysit because there was nothing they would do besides annoy me. At least Dutch ran off with over half the group. I was stuck with Gai, Lee, Tobi, Sasuke, Kisame, and Zetsu. We were currently at the play area with all the slides, swings, and spinning stuff. I forget the name of the spinning stuff. There's also a teeter totter; Gai, Lee, and Tobi were currently on it. I swear they got into Alyssa's Monster and Mountain dew stash. If they don't stop being annoying, I will castrate all three of them with a rusty spoon.

"Tempest, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked me. His arm was currently draped around my waist.

"If those three don't stop being annoying, I will castrate them with a rusty spoon." I told him, an evil look in my eye.

"Just let them have fun. On normal terms, they'd be trying to kill each other." He told me.

"TEMPEST-CHAN! LOOK HOW HIGH TOBI IS GOING!" Tobi yelled at me. There was so much glee and happiness in his voice. I just wanted to shove a sock into his mouth.

"God, what's with you freaks and cosplayers?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and saw Jose standing there.

"Get the fuck out of here before I castrate you with a rusty spoon." I warned him. No one messes with my little sister. He fucked with her mind and I have half a mind to kill him right here and right now.

"I'm so scared." He mocked. He then laughed and walked away. I was so tempted to chase after him and throw him into one of the windows. Sasuke must've sensed my dark aura because he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Who was that?" Kisame asked, now standing next to me.

"That fuck face was Jose. The guy who fucked with Alyssa's mind." I told him.

"Come on, I'll push you on the swings." Sasuke offered. My killing intent went away and I jumped into his arms.

"Onward!" I announced, pointing towards the swings. Sasuke laughed and took me to the swings. Holy shit! I got Sasuke to laugh! I really did it! I once told Alyssa that if Sasuke didn't laugh, I would make him and I did! I can now die happy! Not that I want to die. Please don't let me die.

"Woah! You got Sasuke to laugh! You are so youthful!" Lee yelled gleefully at me. I looked around and saw Zetsu sitting on a bench.

"I say we leave him alone. **I say we eat him.** We can't eat him. **But it would make everyone happier if we ate him. **Cheerfulness doesn't agree with our system. **Darn, I really wanted to shut him up for good.**" I heard Zetsu argue with himself. (A/N: Yes, we would all be happier if there were no more 'youthful' conversations, Zetsu.) I scratched the back of my head and sat down on the swing, grabbing onto the chains. Sasuke got behind me and started to push me.

"Higher." I told him. He obliged and I went higher. I really loved being around Sasuke. He could turn my whole day around. I'm really happy that he came into the real world. I think Alyssa, Sara, Dutch, Jenny, and I are being a little greedy with keeping them here.

"WEEEEEEEE! TOBI IS FLYNG!" Tobi yelled gleefully into the air. I looked at him and he was spinning on one of those carousel-type things that you have to hold onto in order not to fly off. Yeah, Tobi was on that. His grip was slipping, too.

"You're so youthful, Tobi-kun!" Lee yelled with excitement. He was also on the spinning thing and Gai was pushing in. Tobi's grip gave out and he went flying in the wall of the play area at high speeds.

"That was fun! Tobi wants to go again!" Tobi yelled after getting up. That would've easily broken someone's bones. Even if the wall was padded like it was, it still would've hurt like hell. Tobi looked fine.

"This is fun!" Kisame said, now joining the others on the spinning thing. (A/N: I forget what it's called. Lol.)

"Come on Sasuke, let's go join them." I told him, hopping off the swing while it was still in the air and heading towards the spinning thing.

"Sasuke gets to push!" Lee yelled into the air, sitting down and grabbing a bar. Gai and Tobi were on the right and left sides of him and I sat down next to Tobi. Sasuke grabbed the bar and started to run in a circle around it and with each circle made, the speed increased until Sasuke jumped on it when it was going an ungodly speed. I had to grab the bar with both hands and pull myself towards the bar just so I wouldn't fly off.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard Tobi yell into the air. All I saw was a blur as he was flung into the wall. Lee and Gai soon followed him. The three of them got up and slowed the spinning thing to a stop. There were tears in my eyes because of how fast we were going. Today would be a great day afterall.

~End of Chapter Seven~

A/N: I know, I know, it's short. I just can't write in other people's POVs. I tried my best and I think I was successful. I really liked writing this and I really hope you guys like it. I really liked the part where Tobi flew into the wall. I can just imagine him doing it, too. I know I made Itachi aggressively competitive, but he is competitive and I imagine him being aggressive if he doesn't win. I really look forward to your reading your opinions!

QOC: What's your favorite color combination?

Answer: Dim Sum, definitely. I could eat Dim Sum for the rest of my life!

Well, another chapter down. I know I haven't been focusing on how they get back, but I plan on it. I'm already thinking about making a sequel. I have to get this one done first. I've been busy lately because I do have a life outside of writing fanfictions. Everyone does. My life is getting in the way right now. Especially my uncle who keeps making me go outside and get fresh air and then taking away my laptop privileges. It's not far when he's in another country! I guess I shouldn't complain. He is the only family I have left. Well, I have to go now. My guy friends are sleeping over and I need to assign rooms before they take mine! Lol, mine and my uncle's bedrooms are the best rooms in the house. It's not weird to have guy friends sleeping over at your house when there's no parental figure home. I've done it before and it's not like I'd have sex with them or something. They're just my friends and I'm abstinent. I know you guys probably weren't assuming that, but hey, I thought there might be a perv or two reading this. Any who, I really must get going or I will lose my room for the night. My guy friends are so awesome. I really like having them in my life.

Bye bye!

Virtual hug for you all! (^_^)


	8. Chapter 9

The Package

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize

A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile. Life got in the way. Laptop broke, had a sleep over party for a friend I hadn't seen in awhile, had to work on the house, and stayed out with friends. Life really got in the way of this story. My guy friends kept staying over to make sure I was fine. I broke down crying one time when I was hanging out with them. It was because I miss my uncle. It really doesn't happen often where I break down crying about missing my uncle. He's just been gone so long and it gets lonely not having the only family member you've ever had after your parents died gone for so long. Well, I discovered something; Jose and Logan can't talk to me because of Jose's girlfriend. She doesn't like me, at all. She's afraid I'll steal Jose. I don't steal people. If Jose wants to go out with me, like he _promised_ when I was 15, then he can go out with me once she's out of the picture. I will NOT include any part of Jose or Logan in this story because of the fact it's not about them. It's about the Akatsuki and Naruto Characters finding love in our world. Onto the story!

Chapter Eight: The Marvelous Mall Adventure (Part 4 of 5)

~Dutch's POV~

I was ecstatic. No, that was an understatement; I was so excited and ecstatic that there was no word for it. Sure I was babysitting a bunch of Naruto Characters, but at least I was having so much fun. Shino and I were holding hands and walking to one of the play areas. I had Shino, Ino, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Kankuro. I was SO HAPPY that I didn't get Tobi, Gai, or Lee. Anyways, Sai and Ino were totally flirting. It was DISGUSTING. I knew Alyssa would be happy because that was her favorite pairing. She also loved SakuraxKiba, ShikamaruxHinata, KakashixTemari, and SasorixKonan. I only see three out of those four pairings happening.

"OMG! RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, running to the mall's ramen stand. We had a ramen stand in the mall and the ramen rivaled Ichiraku's Ramen. By the time we got there, Naruto was on his third bowl. I was really hyper today and sitting still is something I can't do for long periods of time.

"Naruto! Enough ramen!" Sakura yelled, punching Naruto's head. Shino had his arm draped around my waist the whole time.

"Let's go forth to the play area!" I yelled into the arm, raising my hand like I was holding a sword and announcing a battle cry.

"Sure! Let's go!" The ever-hyper Naruto yelled. I heard mutters of agreement from the others. I led them all to the play area with the monkey bars and platforms which were great for playing tag and man on wood-chips on. I was really excited to teach the Naruto Characters how to play these games. I think they'll beat me because of their awesome ninja powers. I don't think they can use chakara here, though. I haven't seen Itachi or Sasuke use their sharingan at all in their time in this world. Anyways, once we got to the play area, I got everyone in a circle.

"You guys know how to play tag, right?" I asked the obvious question. You never know if they had a different way to play it.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled, his eyes shining.

"Alright, in this world, there is also a game called 'man on wood-chips.'" I told them.

"How do you play that?" Sai asked. He didn't play games as a kid because of the fact he was in ROOT. Poor guy, he didn't have much of a childhood.

"It's like tag, but the person who is it has to stay on the wood-chips, which in this case, is the floor. If they want to climb up to the platforms, they have to have their eyes closed. No one is allowed to go onto the floor and if the person who is it sees and yells 'man on wood-chips' while the person is still on the wood-chips, then that person is now it." I explained to them. "Now put your left foot in the middle!"

"Why?" Shino asked, putting his foot in the middle next to mine.

"So that we can decide who's it for the first round!" The others put their feet in the middle and Kankuro ended up being it for the first game. We stayed in the play area for over an hour and then headed to another play area. On the way, we ran into Logan.

"More cosplayers?" He asked.

"Get out of here before I slowly pull your curly hair apart." I told him. Alyssa and the others had told me what Jose and Logan both did to Alyssa.

"Just leaving the mall." He called from over his shoulder, he was going the opposite way we were.

"Good riddance. I really hope that guy takes the hint and leaves Alyssa alone." I muttered under my breath. Shino must've heard me because he wrapped his arm around my waist tighter.

"Can we stop in here?" Sai asked, it was a Chinese Oriental gift shop and there were paintings that must've caught his attention.

"Sure. There are pieces of jewelry in there that have bugs in them." I told Shino. We walked into the store and got a weird look from the cashier. He shrugged it off and just assumed it was now the social norm for teenagers to have crazy hair and be extremely pale.

~End of part 4~

~Start of part 5 out of 5~

~Jenny's POV~

Life was actually looking up for a change. I'm really glad I went to the mall with Alyssa and her friends. It's good to get out and do stuff for a change. I really think Sasori and I have a connection. We both grew up with our grandparents after our parents died. I really like him. We also have the red hair in common.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasori asked me.

"I don't really know. I don't go to the mall that much…" I told him. He took my hand and held it.

"Let's just go and sit somewhere." He suggested. I nodded, my read hair over my eyes hiding the fact I was slightly blushing. We walked until we came to one of the many sitting areas at the mall. It was overlooking the fountain and the movie store that was on the first floor. We sat there for a good fifteen minutes before we both got tired of watching the fountain.

"Want to go and look at the puppets at the craft store?" I asked. I just remembered there were puppets we could play with at the craft store. His eyes seemed to light up, as if I'd said the magic word. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the craft store. When we got there, we immediately went to find the puppets.

"These are really cool. Simple, but cool." Sasori said, admiring the craftsmanship. I nodded and he started controlling one of the puppets. I then picked up one of the puppets and started to control it. We played with the puppets for a good fifteen minutes.

"Well, that was amusing." I told him as I gently put the puppet away.

"Maybe we should buy some supplies and make our own puppets back at Alyssa's house." Sasori suggested. I softly smiled. He got me to smile. That's amazing. Hardly anyone or anything could get me to smile these days.

"That sounds like a really great idea." I told him and we started to gather items we would need to make the puppets.

"Is this all?" The cashier asked as he rung up the items.

"That's all." I told the cashier and handed him the money. He carefully put the items into bags and handed them to us.

"Have a good day." He said with a gently nod. We left the store and went down to the first floor.

"Let's go check out the Anime store." I suggested.

"Sure." He agreed. We walked towards the Anime store making little to no conversation on the way. I really enjoyed having Sasori's company. It was good to have someone who would stay by your side no matter what.

"Look, it's you as a plushie." I pointed out to him as we walked into the store. He raised an eyebrow at me and walked over to where the plushies were kept. He picked up the plushie of himself and examined it.

"It wouldn't make a very good puppet." He commented in a monotone voice. He set the plushie down and looked at the others.

"There are plushies of everyone from Naruto in this store." I told him. He seemed to be looking up at the wall scrolls now. They had a bunch with all the Akatsuki members on them. There were a few of the rookie nine in Shippuden version and one with Sasuke next to Kabuto and Orochimaru. Another one held Team Hawk.

"Well, I wonder when we're going to meet up with the others and leave the mall." Sasori thought out loud.

"That's a really good question." I told him as my phone went off. It was Alyssa.

"Hey Jenny." She greeted when I picked up the phone.

"Hi." I told her.

"We're all going to meet by the fountain in five minutes so we can leave to my house." I heard her say. There was talking in the background and I can just imagine her rolling her eyes at the things the Naruto characters were saying.

"We'll be there soon." I told her and hung up.

~End of 5 out of 5~

~Switch to Alyssa's POV~

So today had been a successful day and we were all ready to go home. Pein had asked me to be his girlfriend and I had agreed. I really liked him. Hinata and Shikamaru had also gotten together. I was so happy because that was one of my all-time favorite crack pairings.

"To the fountain!" I yelled into the air, grabbing Pein's hand and pulling him towards the fountain. The others followed me and we sat on a few of the benches that were around the fountain. Pein and I were holding hands and I was smiling. I really enjoyed his company. Well, I enjoyed all the Naruto characters' company, but his more now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. The others soon showed up and we stood up, heading out to the cars. Everyone was tired after the crazy day that would be known as 'The Amazing Mall Adventure.' We could wait to hear everyone's stories tomorrow.

~End of Chapter Eight~

A/N: So, what'd you guys think?

QOC: If you were stranded on a desert island with no land in sight and had three items with you, what would those three items be?

Answer: I love the color combination of blood red and black.

A/N: I know it's been so long since I've posted. I just had a really chaotic life for these past two months. I have just been able to go out and have fun with my friends this week. A bunch of my friends came over yesterday and I finally had some inspiration to write with. Yesterday was amazing. I had a game/movie day with some of my closest friends. Sara was among them and she had her Hidan keychain with her. It made me smile. I laughed more yesterday than I have for awhile. I literally had a coughing fit and was crying after my laugh attacks. My uncle came home last month and left a week later, so I have my giant house to myself. I also now have a job. I will not have one of those long periods with no updated to be seen anymore. Well, I know it's short, but as I said before, I cannot write in other people's POVs. And if you're still reading this, you get a virtual cookie and a hug.

Bye bye! =]


	9. Chapter 10

The Package

A/N: I have hereby decided to give you guys an ending. It may not be a good ending, but at least it's an ending and will open the doors for the sequel, which I have already started working on. This is at least a year after the cast first arrived. I will end up writing one-shots along the way of the OCs and their significant others as time goes on, so that I can help fill in the blanks of the story. I am sorry if this is not the end you had hoped for, but I promise I will right those one-shots.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

Chapter Nine: All good things come to an end

"You all really have to leave?" I asked the group in front of me. They were the last remaining group left after all the others had mysteriously vanished shortly after Dutch, Sara, and Jenny started school again while Tempest moved away to further her career.

"We have to leave at noon, today." Pein informed everyone sullenly. He had really grown attached to this place and the people who lived here. I stifled a sigh of sadness and gave him a hug.

"That's only an hour from now, though! Tobi doesn't want to go!" Tobi yelled.

"Well, I guess we have enough time to pack and say good-bye." Konan told everyone.

"We'll all meet down here at 11:45. Now go and do your packing." Pein said. He then proceeded to walk upstairs. I followed him up the stairs and grabbed his hand, taking him into my room where his stuff was. I couldn't help myself and kissed him deeply on the lips. It was going to be hard to keep myself sane without him. He kissed me back and held me in his arms. He had already packed last night because he knew what would be happening.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said as I choked back tears and held onto him tightly.

"Believe me; I'm going to miss you too. At least you have something to remind yourself of me. I on the other hand, will have nothing but memories to remind myself of you." Pein told me, holding me even closer. He sounded like he was soon about to cry.

"I actually have something to fix that problem." I told him before letting go of him and going to my closet. I pulled out a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper and red ribbon.

"What is this?" He said with a questioning look.

"It's a gift. Open it." I told him, smiling.

"This better not be some trap." Pein said, carefully untying the ribbon and taking the top off the box.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked him. He took out of the box a necklace with a heart-shaped pennant that was black with a red cloud on it on the front. He turned it over to reveal an engraving saying "Pein and Alyssa, being in separate worlds can't tear us apart."

"I love it. Thank you so much." Pein said, hugging me tightly before he put on the necklace.

"I'm glad you love it. It was hard to find a place that could custom make it."

"I have something for you, as well. I was going to give it to you in another year or two if we were still here, but as we are leaving soon, it's best to give you this now." Pein told me as he took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring exactly like his except in a sapphire blue.

"Oh, Pein, I love it." I told him. He proceeded to get down on one knee and handed it out to me.

"Alyssa, will you marry me?" He asked me. My eyes widened, I could not believe this was happening. Pein, the Leader of the fucking Akatsuki, had just asked me to marry him! Holy shit!

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" I said a little bit too loudly, but I hadn't realized that at the time.

"I am happy to be placing this ring on your finger." He said, smiling at me as he stood up and slid the ring onto my left ring finger.

"Keep it down in there! No one wants to know what you two are doing!" Deidara yelled from the other side of the door.

"They're obviously fucking. What's wrong with fucking, Deidara? You obviously haven't fucked anyone before." Hidan said from what appeared to be next to him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Deidara screamed in rage.

"Tobi's a good boy! He knows Deidara-sempai is a virgin!" Tobi yelled with glee.

"TOBI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Deidara screamed into the air. Running was heard, followed by more screams from Tobi about Deidara being a virgin, and laughter from Hidan was heard.

"Well, that was interesting…" Pein said with a blush.

"It certainly was." I responded, just as shocked as he was. Moment officially ruined.

"What's going on in there?" Itachi asked with a knock on the door.

"Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi are trashing the place. I'm not paying for it." Kakuzu informed from the other side of the door before walking off.

"Nothing's going on. Here, I'll even prove it." I said as I opened the door for Itachi.

"It was safe to assume something was going on because of the 'yes, yes, a million times yes' being heard from here." Itachi informed.

"That was NOT what you thought it was." I said while rubbing my temples.

"It was her answer to my proposal." Pein told Itachi.

"Proposal?" Itachi asked with a questioning look on his face.

"I asked her to marry me." Pein said with a look at me to show Itachi the ring. I held my left hand out for Itachi to see.

"Congratulations." Itachi said while straightening himself up. Kisame walked in, curious to see what was going on.

"Oh, I see what happened. Pein proposed to Alyssa and she practically yelled her answer. That makes perfect sense, congratulations you two." Kisame said. Itachi and Kisame exited the room. They would spread the news around the house and the others would know shortly. I closed the door before I lay down on the bed. Pein soon lay down right next to me and held me in his arms.

"I'm going to miss lying down like this with you." I told him, turning to face him. He nodded and I saw the tears roll down his cheeks. I blinked to make sure it wasn't my imagination. It wasn't. Pein was crying. I pulled him close to me and moved his head to rest on my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll always be in your heart. It's okay to cry." I assured him before I started crying myself. We stayed like that for at least ten minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"It's almost time to go." Sasori said from the other side.

"Compose yourselves before you head downstairs." Zetsu informed us when he phased through the floor. I grabbed the box of tissues from my nightstand and handed a few to Pein before I used some to wipe my own tears away and blow my nose. Pein and I threw our tissues away before getting up.

"We'll be downstairs soon. Go head down without us." Pein ordered Sasori and Zetsu. Zetsu phased back down through the floor and Sasori's footsteps going down the hallway.

"I can't believe this at all. You guys can't be leaving…" I said with doubt in my voice.

"I'm sorry, but we have to. All the other groups have left, so we must follow." Pein told me, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're right. It would be selfish of me to keep you all here." I sighed deeply and grabbed his hand.

"Now let's head downstairs." He said and I nodded. He led the way down the stairs into the living room. All of the other Akatsuki members were standing there, waiting for us.

"I'm going to miss you all." I told them, tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"I'm going to fucking miss ya too, blonde bitch." Hidan said and held his arms out for a hug. I mean, it was sweet for Hidan, right?

"You keep track of your money from now on. I won't be around to organize everything." Kakuzu said, hugging me as soon as I broke away from Hidan.

"I'm going to miss swimming in that giant pool of yours. I'm going to miss you more, though. You were an awesome friend." Kisame said, pulling me into a giant bear hug. I giggled at his antics.

"I know this is completely out of character for me, but I'm going to miss you, too." Itachi said while giving me a one-armed hug. I was just being passed down a line of hugs. It was really sweet and I felt the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Awh! Alyssa! Don't cry! It'll make Tobi sad!" Tobi exclaimed and pulled me into a death-grip of a hug.

"Let of her before you kill her. **If you don't, we'll eat you.**" Zetsu said before giving me a one-armed hug like Itachi. "Don't get into trouble here; I'd hate to have to come back and save you. **Although, if there is someone's attacking you, I could just eat them.**"

"I'll keep that in mind." I giggled before walking up to Deidara. He and I had grown to be like brother and sister in the way that a brother and sister fight. (A/N: I will add a one-shot where Alyssa and Deidara have fights about stupid stuff.)

"Keep out of trouble, ya pest." Deidara said, ruffling my hair. I gently pushed him away when he tried to hug me.

"Ew, I don't want a hug from you." I jokingly told him, sticking my tongue out at the blonde boy.

"Too damn bad, you're getting one anyway!" Deidara yelled and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and we both laughed. I was going to miss Deidara. Well, I was going to miss everyone.

"Let go of her so she can say good bye to the rest of us, brat." Sasori told Deidara. Deidara made a face at Sasori and let go of me.

"I promise I'll be good and work on some puppets." I told him as he pulled me into a hug. I knew he was smiling from that sentence.

"Bye Alyssa. It was fun to actually have another girl around. I was sick of all the testosterone. Oh well, I guess I have to live with it for now. I'm going to miss you." Konan said as she pulled me into a hug. She was an awesome friend to have around when the guys got out of control.

"I'm going to miss you, too. It was nice to have a girl to go shopping with." I told her and returned the hug before walking to Pein.

"Alyssa, you have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." Pein told me, I could tell he was about to start crying at any moment.

"You care to make a bet on that? I'm going to miss you so much. I guarantee you that after you all leave; I'm going to break down crying." I told everyone.

"Alyssa, I just asked you to marry me before leaving your life for possibly forever. I'm going to miss you more than anything I've ever lost in my life." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. I pulled him into a tight hug and cried into his chest. I didn't want to let go at all.

"Please don't make me let go." I whispered into his chest.

"You have to. I have to go back home." He whispered back at me.

"Home is where the heart is, and you said your heart belongs to me, so your home is with me."

"That's where it'll be for the rest of my days." He whispered into my ear before planting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you, Pein." I told him with a kiss to the lips. I had to look like such a mess, tears rolling down my cheeks; snot was probably coming out my nose, too. But I didn't care, all that mattered was the fact I would probably never see Pein again.

"I love you too, Alyssa." He managed to say before the clock struck noon and a blue light appeared. The light didn't just surround the Akatsuki, it engulfed them. It wasn't just them caught, I was stuck with them.

Everything turned to complete darkness after that.

~The End~

A/N: Yes, a cliff hanger of death. And then the story ends. It may not have seemed like it, but I really tried my hardest with this story. I just lost interest after awhile. I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't. But, I promise you, there WILL be a sequel AND many one-shots will be posted related to this story. I love all of my readers and I really hope you all enjoyed this story and will stick with me for the next! A hug for all of you who stuck with me despite no updates since February where everything just kind of collapsed. Thank you for sticking with me! Please review and tell me what you thought overall and what you would like to see in the sequel!

Good bye!


End file.
